How To Live With Werewolves
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: Bella and Jacob have a fight in the garage. He's been hiding something and she demands to know. But she doesn't know the rules of… How to live with Werewolves. Review and I'll kill Edward. I kid, I kid.
1. Rule Number One

_[A/N: I do not own Twilight. At all. This is set during New Moon, around the time when Jacob leaves. The next day Bella comes back, to find him alone. Time for Confrontation.]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

* * *

_**Rule Number One;**_

_It's pretty basic. You do not provoke a wild animal._

I watch him pace with a wary sigh, my eyes following him much like a person watching tennis. Back and forth. To and fro. I've been here all up for twenty minutes and we've only shared so much as a few words.

All I did was ask him to tell me what's been bothering him while he tightened the screws of a mysterious foreign object; a car. And he threw the wrench, began swearing in another language and paced. I waited, though, patiently, for him to stop pacing. It seemed endless, now, as he kept his eyes on the ground laid out before him.

I felt the patience inside me wan when it stretched on for another good twenty minutes. I finally snapped.

"Oh for Gods sake" I growled. "It can't be that bad."

He stopped and pivoted on his foot, his eyes showing nothing but pure anger. At me.

That I couldn't handle. He had been anything but angry with me since he had started hanging out with Sam Uley, and this change made the already burning ache in my heart change tempo.

I stood, hands fisted.

"What's your problem?" I nearly shouted and he trembled.

"My problem?" he asked, incredulous. "My problem?" he repeated, his voice growing steadily louder.

"Yes, your problem! I don't get it! First you ditch me with not so much as a 'goodbye', get your father to lie to me, and when I do find out you're not in immediate danger of falling off the face of the planet you come back into my life only to tell me to-oh what was it?" I ask with feigned ignorance "stay away? So yes, I assume you have a pretty big problem!" I heave, my eyes narrowing. I've never been this angry before, never goaded into hitting someone. Hell, if I were to ever throw a punch, it would be at that Sam Uley bastard.

Jacob is visibly shaking now, trying to hold it together and he grits his teeth.

A voice calls out to him from somewhere, but I have tunnel vision.

"I'm not the one with issues," he snaps and the breath is knocked out of me. That's it. I've never hit a person before, but suddenly I want to hit Jacob Black. Hard.

Before my brain can comprehend my bodies movements, my arm snaps forward with a crack.

I've hit him.

I've actually done it.

But something isn't right. The tunnel vision instantly snaps open when I feel rather then hear the crack of my knuckles. Blinding hot white pain shoots up my arms and I open my mouth to yell at him, only to scream.

I hop around , cradling my hand to my chest and swear profusely, begging whatever higher power there is up there for the pain to stop. In my haste to make the pain go away I don't notice I'm moving towards the garages exit, cursing Jacob Black and his stupid cute face.

I stumble past figures on my way out, cursing loudly-so much that I would probably make a sailor look like a princess.

"Jacob, stay!" someone shouts and I'm already getting into my truck.

"She can't drive with a broken hand!" a voice shouts back,

The pain is harder now, throbbing and I groan, turning the key with my good hand and holding the wheel with the bad. It hurts like a bitch, but I need to get out of here.

As I pull away on the long winding road, in my review mirror I notice a jet-black wolf standing on the sidelines, staring after me. But the pain is too much and so I keep my eyes on the road and hiss through my teeth.

* * *

It's a small fracture. Just a small one, on my first and second knuckle. They bandage my wrist up so tightly I can't move my fingers and give me some meds when my dad arrives.

"What the hell?" he asks and I sigh.

"I punched Jacob in the face." I say with a wince, remembering what I had said to him. And what he had said to me. I was still angry, but a part of me was weeping over my best friend. I shoved that part away and looked up to notice Charlie hiding a smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Just, the boy must have a shiner coming on-from the damage of your hand, I can't imagine what his face must be like" he mused, sounding interested. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, you may find this funny, but right now I just really want to go to sleep." I say, noticing it's nearly seven at night. Charlie nods and while they explain what time to take it and how many, Charlie makes a call. When we're both done, he places an awkwardly comforting hand on my shoulder and we travel to the cruiser.

"Dad, my car—

"Jacob's going to pick it up" he said.

I stare at him.

"He's coming over tomorrow so you both can discuss this…" he gestured to my wrist.

"Fine. But if I break my other hand by punching him…" I grumble and buckle myself in. Charlie just grins and turns on the radio.

_"What's the time Mr. Wolf, what's the time?"_ a voice sings, sounding more enthusiastic then I feel as beats in the background spin around me softly. I let my head fall back against the seat and think about Jacob. The figures on my way out.

Sam Uley's gang. The wolf on the road.

My eyes close and I find myself dreaming.

Time drifts by as wolves run through the forest.

* * *

I wake up, roll over and hear voices downstairs. Low cacophonies that can be identified as males speaking to one another. I try to separate each one.

Charlie. He speaks minutely. There are three others. I can't hear them too well and I stand, fix my sheets and change clothes, brushing my hair into a high ponytail, throwing on some denim shorts-the weathers warm for once-that stop mid thigh, and a white singlet with pink and blue patterns on it. I travel downstairs, yawning and stop dead when I see who it is.

_Jacob._

And three other boys from Sam Uley's gang. I resist the urge to run back upstairs and hide.

"Morning, Bells," dad greets with a warm smile and slips off into the kitchen to make some coffee, knowingly leaving me and the three alone.

I feel my heart skip a beat and pound in my chest so hard I think my ribcage might break.

I notice their faces now. Quil and Jared. I take a long look at them, notice the black ink on their arms and scowl-the same black ink lays on display on Jacobs arm. For a while, all is silent.

I clear my throat.

"My truck here yet?" I ask, the cold tone in my voice making Jacobs face fall.

He replies just as coolly.

"Not yet. I was hoping you'd come with to pick it up."

"Are your minions coming too?" I snap. The two send a look at Jacob and Jacob just smirks. I want to hit him. Again. Then his eyes catch sight of my hand, and the thick gauze wrapped tightly around it. His smirk dies.

"You okay?" he asks, concern lingering in his tone.

I just shrug.

"Seen better days."

I'm still on the steps, and suddenly, I want to break the space between us. Leap into his arms. But the small distant throbbing of my hand keeps me in place.

It falls silent again.

"Just let me throw on some shoes and we'll go." I say and turn, head back upstairs. The low mumble of their voices follows me. I bang my knee on an open drawer and grit my teeth, slamming it shut. I pull on my sneakers and walk back down the stairs, hoping I don't fall and make a fool of myself.

But luck isn't with me today and my foot slips on the edge of the last second step. Before I hit the ground, sharp movements catch my eye as the three boys go to catch me.

Only one succeeds in doing so.

Jacobs arms are hotter then normal and for a moment, they feel nice and secure, around me, stopping me from causing anymore damage. My head is an inch from his chest and I can hear the steady beat of his heart. My fingers, of their own accord grip onto his arms tightly and I look up slowly to meet his eyes. Somewhere in them, I find my Jacob. The concerned friend. My best friend. But it disappears when I slink out of his grasp with a feeble "Thanks."

He nods with a small grunt and Charlie comes back into the room.

"Well, you kids be safe now. Bella, my phones on charge so when you come back, call me" he says and I nod, following the three russet boys outside. The wind hits my legs and I shiver with a wince as we all pile into what I think is Jared's jeep.

"Where's your dad going?" Quil asks. I scowl at him but answer anyway.

"He's going fishing with a friend from work, won't be back until Monday."

There's more silence, which I hate, but as I sit, staring out the window, I notice Jacob looking at me from time to time, on the other side of the car. The space is small, so I can feel the heat of him against my own leg and I resist the urge to move closer. The wind lapping at my face and legs is cold so I try to hold back shivers, hoping he won't notice.

But he does. He always does.

"You know, you can always move closer" he says with a single eyebrow raised. I just roll my eyes and continue to stare out into the moving canvas before me. He sighs and I hear the click of a seatbelt and suddenly the warmth is pressed against me and it feels so good I don't move away. In fact, I actually lean against him and he chuckles softly.

Jared and Quil are talking about something in the front, low and soft and I can feel rather then hear Jacob's heart beat escalate when I place my hand on his arm, the pads of my fingers meeting his warm flesh eagerly. He turns to look at me as I keep my gaze steady, but my breathing has quickened.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to me and I look up into his big eyes.

"I know..." I murmur and wish I could take all his pain away. I just snuggle closer to him and we finally draw to a stop.

His warmth moves away and I resist the urge to whimper at the loss of it but unbuckle my seatbelt and jump out.

"Thanks," I say softly to Jared who grins at me.

"See you around, girl," he says and they pull away with a flourish. Jacob rolls his eyes, standing next to me.

"Show off." he says under his breath.

We walk towards my truck and my hands busy themselves in my pockets.

That damn silence ag—

He turns to me.

"Bella, can we talk when we go back to your house?" he asks. I nod. He smiles, but it isn't the same. We both jump into the cab of the truck, and he drives slowly, casting me glances every now and then. I catch his tongue dart out to lick his lips after his gaze laps up my legs. I blush.

We pull up to the house and I stare at my bandaged hand, wondering if the end result of this 'talk' will end like last time. A part of me hopes not. A bigger part wants to wipe that smirk off his face with a hard punch—now that I look at him, there isn't a mark. Of course.

I sigh and we head inside, wordlessly. I go to the kitchen as he goes into the living room, and grab two glasses of soda. I walk into the living room, managing not to maim myself on the table and sit across from him, placing his glass down in front of him as I take a feeble sip from my own. He opens his mouth, but I hold up a hand.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that what you said yesterday hurt me. In more ways then one. Your actions speak louder then words, Jake, and by doing nothing when I called and tried to reach you, I figured that's what I meant. Nothing. What hurts" I managed to choke out, willing myself not to cry "is that you didn't even care when I stepped into the garage. No normal greeting. Just a simple wave." I look up slowly, to meet his pained gaze. He opens his mouth but I go on.

"I knew that something was wrong that night, but I don't know the full extent. I guess, I was just… angry. At you. At Sam Uley" I snarl his name. "but mostly, I was hurt. I deserve to be happy Jake, and that may seem selfish of me to say. But with all I've been through, I thought I could rely on… well you. Again," I say with a shaky sigh "selfish."

I pause, waiting for him to get up and walk away. Given my situation and issues, with the roles reversed, I probably would have done the same. But it falls silent and for a moment all I can hear is the thrumming of my heart and the heavy sound of my breathing.

"Bella" he whispers. I don't look up, keeping my eyes on the bandages.

"I… I wish I could tell you. You have no idea how much I wish I could. But I can't." he says and the tears in my eyes spring upwards, threaten to spill over.

"I said I'd always be there for you, that I'd never go away and I did. I hate hurting you, seeing you like this. It kills me, Bella. You're pain is my pain, honey…" he murmurs and the soft tone of his voice carries itself to my ears with sympathy.

"I want to tell you about…" he chokes for a moment, and then regains composure. "But it'd be harder to…" he stops.

I look up and he narrows his eyes at the table in thought. Then he gets up, holds out his hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask. But he shakes his head, nods at his open palm. I don't have to be told again as my hand slips into his with ease. He pulls me away with him, and I follow him as he takes me to my car.

"Where are we…?" I stop, though, knowing he won't tell me. So I follow him and jump in without further questions. It's pathetic at how high I'd jump if he asked me to. And deep down, I know he'd do the same.

* * *

We've been driving for a while now, until we come across a vast crescent of land I'm not familiar with. It's trees are tall and proud, and he pulls over, behind the trees until we're in the shade. Darkness of the pine spills fourth and weaves over the rare space, twisting and winding. He takes my hand, and I walk with him through the trees. I look at my surroundings and notice it's eerily quiet.

I'm not scared. Jacobs with me.

Not _Sam Uley's _Jacob. _My_ Jake.

We keep walking, and I feel like complaining like a child. I narrowly miss falling on my face as I nearly trip over a branch, but he just holds me steady and pulls me gently along with him. The sun disappears behind clouds and a small breeze kicks up, but I don't feel cold. With Jacobs hand in my own, his warmth flows freely through me, down to the very point of my toes. We come to a clearing, much like the one in my dreams. Much like the one I've known. But it's not as big as my own. He lets go of my hand and turns to me.

"Promise me something," he says, his voice shaken.

"Anything." I reply, reaching for him. He pulls back and smiles weakly.

"You won't run away. No matter what happens here…" his voice is a haunted whisper and I find myself nodding with a "I promise, Jake."

Above, the clouds come together slowly in anticipation. Jacob turns his back on me, walks further up ahead. I'm tempted to follow him, but I know I should stay. He peels off his shirt, and I gasp as I catch the russet skin laid out before me. Muscles flex up and around his spine, and I catch another glimpse of the tattoo as the muscles of his arms shiver with his movement. His hair, raven black, is ruffled softly and then he reaches for the hips of his pants. I stare, mouth agape, thinking of nothing as he strips down until he's only clad in his briefs'.

He turns to face me, a smile on his lips. I stare at his stomach, the taut muscles under flesh and the—six pack or eight?—and feel my face heat up.

"You promised" he says, his voice rushing to my ears with a hint of… fear?

I nod and as if to prove my point, I draw an x across my chest.

He smiles one last time.

"Close your eyes, Bella" he orders and I do.

For a while, all I can hear is the sound of silence. And then the sound of fabric tearing. And feel the earth shift beneath me when something hit's the ground.

I open my eyes.

And nearly scream.


	2. Rule Number Two

_[A/N: As said in first chapter, I do not own Twilight. Said all the need-to-know stuff in the first chapter, too. Don't forget to review!]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

* * *

**_Rule Number Two:_**

_If said provoked animal goes away, do **not** chase it._

Last time: _"Promise you won't run away. No matter what happens."_

"_I promise Jake."_

"_Close your eyes, Bella."_

_For a while, all I can hear is the sound of silence. And then the sound of fabric tearing. And feel the earth shift beneath me when something hit's the ground._

_I open my eyes._

_And nearly scream._

At first, all I can think is _Jake's gone, Jake's gone, Jake's gone._ I stare at the beast before me, eyes wide.

Then I think _it ate Jake, it ate Jake, it ate Jake._

But the beast is beautiful. Russet brown, tall and proud, and the eyes remind me of a certain someone. I can't move, physically, but in my mind, I'm petting the horse-sized wolf with eager hands. I can't find the will to scream, can't find it to move, so I'm basically as useless as a cup of Jello.

The beast is staring at me. I stay rooted to the spot.

It dips its head, whines and walks towards me, slowly, a step at a time.

I'm not afraid. I wish I could be. But I can't feel anything, can only stare at this beautiful wolf before me. It comes closer, and I find myself smiling at it. It looks as if it's smiling back and I think

_Animals can't smile, right?_

But this one certainly is. It's tail, which is twice as big as my forearm, wags to and fro and I find myself grinning stupidly.

It comes within three feet of me and stops. I stare into its eyes and they stare back at me while part of me is screaming _"Where's Jake!"_

But I feel like he's here with me. As I reach up, again the whole brain not comprehending what my body is doing, I feel it's breath against my fingers, warm and inviting.

As I'm about to let it lick my hand a snarl sounds from behind me, and hot breath slants across the expanse of pale flesh at the base of my spine, to of my neck. I feel myself stiffen as the wolf in front suddenly growls. I find myself turning, ever so slowly to face a grey haired beast, who seems much more intimidating then the other black haired one beside it. Or was it mean? Either way. I'm caught between three big beasts and one of them does _not _play nice.

And then, before I can do or say or move, I see stars dotting in and out of my vision as the world tilts on it's axis. Then I fall flat on my back and everything disappears with a curtain of black silk.

* * *

I wake up and blink, rubbing my eyes as I try to gather coherent thoughts together. I sit up with a start and whisper "Jacob…."

I rush downstairs, still in the same clothes as yesterday and dial in his number on the phone. After the third ring it picks up.

_"Yello'?"_ a familiar voice asks cheerily.

"Quil? What-Never mind. Is Jacob there?" I ask, but the dial tone rings in my ear. I stare at the phone incredulously. I call back.

_"The person you are trying to call is unavailable—_

I hang up with a frown. What the crow?

I try again. Same thing.

Trying not to yank my hair out, I go upstairs and take a long hot shower, trying to remember everything. The wolves. That low growling. Then it goes dark and everything else is gone.

Closing my eyes, I think slowly, trying to remember each of Jacobs words as the hot water travels down my body, slowly but steadily undoing knots in my back I didn't know I had. All of it falls away when there's a knock on my door, just as I'm wrapping a towel around myself.

Crap.

I fling the door open and manage not to slip down the stairs and break anything. I open the door and it isn't Jacob Black standing there, but rather Sam Uley and his partner in crime-Paul.

I don't immediately like their sudden show up and they seem to finally realize that once their eyes actually meet mine. My hair drips onto my shoulder and I glare.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

Sam's low rumble of a chuckle sounds out and he says "We'll come back later."

"Right" I say and slam the door. And slide the lock in place. "Although I'd prefer it if you didn't…" I add under my breath. I go back upstairs and prepare for the day, wearing a hoodie over my grey singlet and flared jeans with fuzzy boots. I go downstairs to make myself some lunch when I call Jacob back.

It answers after the second ring, this time. It's Billy.

"Hey, Billy." I say as calmly as possible.

"Is Jacob there?"

_"He doesn't want you, Leech-lover!"_ a voice calls out and I stop. Female. Someone laughs. It sounds like Jacob laughing. Bill shouts at someone.

_"Bella?"_

I can hear his voice from far away as I start hyperventilating. Yes. Definitely hyperventilating.

_"Bella, are you okay—_

The phone slips from my hand, rebounds off the wall and the sound echoes inside my head. I feel myself shaking, and slide to the floor, holding my chest. The gaping hole splits wide open as a fresh pain slaps over it with a flourish.

**Stop that! **a voice sounding very much like Jacobs says in my head. I laugh hysterically through baited breath and realize I now have Jacobs voice in my head. Well, slap on a Mentally Challenged sticker on me and send me away, I thought as the world spun.

Might as well throw a Damaged Goods sticker on me as well,.

I heard a distant knocking sound. I ignored it, trying to swipe the sound away with limp hands.

**Stay awake, Bella. Goddammit, stay awake. Breathe.**

But I don't want to. The dark entity rushing to greet me looks inviting. I try really hard to keep my eyelids open. The knocking sounds louder. I didn't think I was dying. Sleeping, yes. Or maybe fainting. Again, the knocking kept me from going into a deep slumber.

**Concentrate on that noise. Listen to it and stay awake.**

I listen, and the knocking becomes louder.

I slowly rise to a stand, notice the chicken is burning and take it off the stove, calling out a "Just a second!" before I pick the phone up and put it back on its cradle. I turn towards the door and realize I moved too fast. With wobbly legs, I walk towards it and unlock the door and pull it open.

It's the neighbour, Milly, an old woman who used to be good friends with Renee.

"Hello, Bella." she says softly.

"Charlie just called to get me to check on you. You haven't been answering his phone calls." she says and then nods, not noticing my shaking.

"Alright, have a good day, dear." she says and then abruptly leaves.

I stare after her.

Then I call Charlie and tell him everything's fine, and that I forgot. He laughs and says he's been catching a lot of fish. I nod, close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose I feel myself relax.

"Have fun dad."

_"Hey, Bella."_ he says, cautiously.

"Yes, dad?"

_"How are you and Jacob doing?"_

I feel my throat close up and choke out a "fine. Gotta go." and hang up.

That was it. I was tired of this. The confusion, the secrets. It had to end.

As I walked on unstable legs to the front door I stopped. Not today, I thought as I plopped down on the couch.

Tomorrow. Yes. I would confront him tomorrow.

Until then, I watched three episodes of True Blood and found myself wondering about stuff I hadn't when suddenly a voice echoed _Leech-lover _in my head.

What did that mean?

I changed the channel as Bill appeared and sighed, flicking across all of them until my stomach growled and I went back to making lunch. My appetite was not that high, but I needed something. And then, I took a not-very-much-needed nap.

It seemed all I had been doing lately was sleeping. But I fell into it hard.

And dreamed.

* * *

_Voices carry across the wind, echoing softly in the wide open expanse of land before me. It's not my clearing, the one I know, but it's familiar. I thought I had dreamed it, maybe I had, but it was simple in it's own way, the forest curving into it making it look like a half moon. I smiled softly, the wind swaying gently this way and that._

_I turned, feeling another presence and Jacob looked at me with a scowl of hate. I cowered under the glare._

"_Jacob?" I ask softly. His grin is feral when he says; _

"_Not anymore"_

_And then he promptly jumps at me, turning into a wolf and his jaws close around my throat_.

* * *

"Werewolf" I breathe, eyes snapping open.

* * *

For a while, it seems impossible but I don't see him, although I want to confront him. Badly. Part of me knows I shouldn't.

Part of me doesn't care.

It's been a week. No calls. Nothing. Sam hadn't returned, which I was grateful for.

I need to see him. Now.

So I find myself on that lonely road when I come across it. The recreational jumping. I see familiar faces, but Jacob stands proudest, smug and completely everything Sam is to me. Blinding hot white rage fills me, but I drive on. As I dare another glance, I notice some of them are looking my way. Faintly, I remember there being a part Jacob told me about, lower down. He'd pointed it out before, not too far ahead, but across from where their height was. I shrugged out of my hoodie, dumping both the boots and the jacket in the bed of my truck. Barefoot, walked to my destination, feeling eyes on me. They could watch all they wanted. I kept walking, though, and thought, why not do it now? Not for the attention—for the simple fact Jacob would confront me about it. I grinned, and in the dim part of my mind he growled.

**Don't even think it.**

"Too late," I said, giggling a little hysterically now as excitement flew fast through my veins, urging me forward.

"Bella?" Someone shouted, and I looked up. Across from me, on the other side, Embry called my name. I winced. He was one of them, too?

This was all the encouragement I needed.

"Bella! No!" Embry cried, and when I looked up again, Jacobs face turned into one of shock. One part of him was twisted towards me, the other half staying in place.

I grinned, waved once and gasped in a quick gust of air. Then I got a long run towards the edge of the cliff and promptly threw myself off it, screaming wildly on the way down. Just when I thought the fall was never going to end, I hit cold water.

Blinding cold water.

I reached the surface and gasped, laughing hysterically and managed not to choke on the salty water.

_"BELLA, LOOK OUT!"_ a voice boomed and as I looked up, a wave, twice the size of me, came crashing down.

The force knocked the breath out of me and I watched as the air became blurred bubbles, spinning and twisting, floating to the surface. I kicked back up, only to gasp once and be knocked back down.

My legs kept kicking, and through the murky water I could see a figure.

The waves kept pushing me deeper and deeper.

I couldn't fight anymore. But the figure below me. His skin glittered, his eyes caught mine and he smiled, spreading his arms wide in an embrace. I slowly went to him, the fight in me going away until I could feel his icy skin seep into my very soul. I didn't mind. His arms wrapped around me, holding me to him.

I had missed him, I realized. Then I remembered something. Wasn't I supposed to be going somewhere?

_**Stay. **_the voice beckoned. One I knew, but couldn't place.

Looking into his eyes, which were so clear now, he smiled.

My breath left me. And then my chest was too tight. I struggled, trying to find it.

I inhaled salt water.

And the embrace grew strong, yanked me away.

I let it carry me and closed my eyes, the pain coming and going, as the tide forced me in a different direction.

I, Bella Marie Swan, was dying.


	3. Rule Number Three

_[A/N: was reeeeeaaaallllyyyy tired when I added this chapter, so if I'm awesome enough to post it, you're awesome enough to review it.]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

**

* * *

**

**Rule Number Three:**

_Do not look into the eyes of the wild animal. **Sometimes**, you will get away with it._

Last time: "_Werewolf" I breathe, eyes snapping open._

"_Bella?" Someone shouted, and I looked up. Across from me, on the other side off the cliff, Embry called my name. I winced. He was one of them, too?_

_This was all the encouragement I needed._

"_BELLA, LOOK OUT!" _

_The waves kept pushing me deeper and deeper._

_I couldn't fight anymore._

_I, Bella Marie Swan, was dying._

Since when had I accepted my fate? To die this way? There was so much I still wanted to do.

Finish school. Graduate. Get a tattoo to scare the hell out of Charlie. Go to new places. Have my cherry popped.

But all of these desires seemed so unwanted now, and as they floated near me, I realized they were not that big of desires anyway. It didn't matter. I knew where this road was going, and there were no pit stops.

Huh. I should be long gone, by now, I thought slowly.

And then something pounded hard against my chest.

"**BREATH!" **the voice in my head commanded.

I tried to ignore it. Just let me go back there. It was nice. No vampires or werewolves or gaping holes in my chest where my heart should be.

No lying best friends.

"**Come on Bella, breathe!" **the voice ordered, louder now.

_Jake?_

No, Jake wasn't my friend I thought with an immature pout.

And then I inhaled, because I could hear another order coming on.

It stung. My insides felt raw as if they had been sandpapered down and I resisted the urge to gag as the world spun sickeningly. I gasped sharply, desperate for more air but strongly hating the feel of it tearing my insides apart.

"There's a girl," a voice crooned softly and my eyelids feel like lead. I try to open them, but it's too much.

"I can't open my eyes," I murmur, my throat burning as the words pass my lips.

"You're freezing…" a voice says, and a low growling sound fills my ears.

"Oh for Gods sake, Jake, I'm just keeping her warm." these words were followed by arms wrapping around my tiny frame and holding me close. I couldn't move close enough to the heat even if I wanted to. I sighed softly, content to just stay near this warmth.

My eyes open slowly, and my vision is blurry—but I can make out a figure, in front of me.

"Bells, honey, what were you thinking?" Embry asked me, as he brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I shrug.

"Looked like fun," I rasped.

"Take her home, Embry." I hear a deep voice command and then I realize Jacob hasn't said a word to me. I look up to meet his gaze, although he's still kind of hazy and watch as his eyes flicker away from my face. I'm lifted, and my world tilts.

Jacob steps forward, but something seems to hold him back as he chokes out "Careful."

Embry nods, and cradles me close as we walk towards my truck.

"That was some stunt you pulled" he said, softly. I didn't have the energy to fight about it with him, so I just closed my eyes.

"Why isn't Jacob talking to me?" I ask as he reaches over and buckles me in.

He pauses, his fingers hesitating before he brushes my hair out of my face.

"That's for him to say." he says weakly, then climbs in the cab of my truck and shifts gears.

I shiver, briefly, before he pulls me as close as the seatbelt allows.

He rubs his hand up and down my arm absently.

I wish he was Jake.

Closing my eyes, I pretend he is and fall into unconsciousness without difficulty.

* * *

I go back to the doctors and they re-bandage my hand, asking how it got wet. I just shrug and say I forgot about it and had a shower. They can see through my lies, even with the heavy scent of the ocean, but dress it anyway and send me on my way.

Stupid, cute, wonderful Jacob.

* * *

I wait three days. During which, Charlie returns with some large fish and stuffs them into the freezer in the laundry and Jakes voice disappears from my head.

I pace. I hunger. I cry. I eat. I sleep. To do it all over again.

The phone rings and I pounce on it just as Charlies hand goes to reach for it.

"Hello?" I ask, desperate. It's Bob, one of Charlies co-workers. I hand him the phone and go back to grieving, ignoring the strange look he sends my way.

I still smell salt water, even though I've showered three times since the cliff. It reminds me of Jacob. Hell, everything does.

So much for the whole confrontation thing, I think sadly and wallow in self pity before I decide I need to study and put pen to paper for a good hour and a half before I yawn for the third time and realize it's time for me to sleep. I'm turning the lights out when something clatters against my window. I freeze, asking myself what it could possibly be before I realize it might be her.

_Victoria._

How could I have forgotten? All this time?

I close my eyes tightly, willing myself not to scream.

"Bella!" I hear someone call out. I turn sharply.

_Jacob?_

I grit my teeth, and open the window, peering out with narrowed eyes.

There he is.

Tall. Proud. Wonderful. Everything I have missed and hated-no, not hated. Disliked.-that Sam Uley was. But this was my Jacob. And he was here.

No one else. Just him.

"What do you want?" it seems my mouth moves before my brain can function and it comes out sharper then intended. He winces.

"Can I come up?" he asks, ignoring my brutality. I'm slightly relived, but also sourly disappointed.

I stop as he jumps up, gripping the tree and I watch as he swings for a moment in confusion.

What, he was Tarzan now, too?

"Move," he barks out, gruffly and I do as told, stepping away until the back of my knees hit the bed. He lithely twists on the final swing, letting go of the branch and lands with a flourish on my bedroom floor. Not a single board creaks with his sudden intrusion and I stare at him wordlessly as he stares back, unfazed. The way my eyes bore into his makes him flinch back.

"What do you want?" I ask, but without the bite.

"I know you're probably—

I reach out and slap him squarely across the face. My hand screams with the pain, but I feel infinitely better. Now, I'm not usually a violent person, but at this point in time, Jacob brings it out in me.

He stills, eyes dropped to the ground and a moment later, the red imprint of my palm decorates his face.

"I probably deserved that," he says softly and I nod, pushing away the guilt. He'd been the one ignoring me, hurting me unknowingly. He deserved a little pain too.

He looks up, and I hate how beautiful he is.

"Bella, I came here to talk to you about… this" he gestures wildly to the space between us.

"Talk." I grit out.

"I want you to know I don't want to hurt you anymore, and you've told me some of your secrets. It's time I tell you mine…" he says slowly, and his eyes search mine. My heart stutters in my chest.

"Jake, what happened the other day? In the clearing?"

His face flickers between two emotions. Should-I-really-tell-her-and-stay or should-I-get-the-hell-out-of-here.

He seems to fall on the first and grabs my hands. The sudden warmth of him is shocking and I nearly jerk away. He holds tighter.

"Do you remember me telling you about the legends? That day on the beach?" he asks and his face is distant, now, searching for something. I nod.

"Do you remember all of it?" he asks and his eyes light up at the look of recognition in my own.

"Jake, wait… I thought… it wasn't a dream, was it?" I finish lamely, remembering the wolf with Jacobs eyes.

He yanks me close.

"Say it…" he breathes and I gasp, softly, as his bare chest presses against mine, and with the dip of my shirt, the heat of him, the feel of him, sends sparks all over, igniting something within me and I lick my lips before whispering in his ear;

"Werewolf."

Instantly, all tension leaves his body and with a groan, he simply picks me up and hitches my legs around his waist, one hand cupping my bottom as the other cradles my head to his shoulder. He laughs, and it vibrates against my racing heart. I found myself laughing with him as he spun me around.

Me and Jake.

I had really missed this.

"Bella?" a voice calls from the doorway and we both freeze.

* * *

**[So, what did you think? Too fast, too slow? Whatever. Anyway, shameless pimping section here to my reviewers!**

To;** JBinsanity**, thank you for reviewing first, I actually didn't believe I was going to get any.

**enchantress in black**, hope you're loving the updates, too!

**ShamelesslyObsessed**, you're review was epic-ly nice.

And! **TheMightyRen**, it honestly just popped into my head for no reason and had to get it down quickly before Writers Block.

Thank you lovely people, I will be sure to check out most of your stuff too!

**[End of review rant]**


	4. Rule Number Four

_[A/N: obviously, I don't own Twilight. Or any of that. Quickly whipped this up, and might I add... I'm beginning to totally love Embry. Anybody else agree?]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

* * *

**Rule Number Four:**

_No matter how calm the wild animal seems, it can __**always**__ snap back. Don't expect anything less._

Last time: "_Say it" he breathes._

"_Werewolf."_

_I found myself laughing with him as he spun me around. _

_Me and Jake._

_I had really missed this._

"_Bella?" a voice called from the doorway and we both froze._

"Dad?" I ask and Charlie steps into the room, eyes wide.

"Ah," he says, a fierce blush lighting his cheeks as he takes in Jacob holding me flush against him. I feel heat dance across my own face as Jacob clears his throat, evidently hiding a laugh.

For a moment, we fall silent and it's more awkward then Fathers Day in a trailer park.

"Anyway, uh, just came to… Never mind. Uh, Jake, shouldn't you be wearing a shirt?" he asks absently, backing out of the room. Jacob chuckles softly.

"Too hot," he says pointedly, shifting me closer (if that were possible) and the door closes with a thud. I can hear Charlie cursing on the other side and then the fall of his steps as he goes downstairs.

"Uh, Jake…" I say softly. "You can put me down now."

He grins wolfishly, teeth flashing.

"I know." he says, but doesn't let me go and I really don't mind.

I let my head fall gently against his shoulder and he must notice I'm tired, because he sits with me on the bed, rocking me gently. I sigh, content to just stay there forever before a wolves howl sounds out in the distance.

"Jake…" I mumble, reaching for him tiredly as he tucks me under the sheets. He smiles sadly down at me.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Bells." He bends down, his figure towering over my tiny curled frame. I yawn and my eyelids flutter closed as he whispers something in Quileute. And I try to stay awake, to tell him to stay just a little longer, but something pushes me headfirst into unconsciousness.

* * *

I go to work, sifting through some thoughts in my head. Werewolf. I couldn't really grasp the situation in my hands tightly enough to remember everything. But that russet wolf in the clearing. He was part of Jake. And as long as he'd have me, I'd accept every part of him without question.

The bell chimes and I look up into the dark eyes of Sam Uley.

I try not to choke on the mouthful of soda as he walks around, browsing lazily as I wait stiffly behind the counter.

He's not here to buy anything. Just checking if anyone's around. I wait, trying not to tremble as he comes toward me, his steps languid and humble.

"Bella" he says with a nod and it's kind of hard to recognize him fully because he's wearing a shirt this time. He's bigger then my memory reminds me and I gulp back a whimper as he leans forward on the counter.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks.

I nod dumbly.

"In private?"

"Ah, sure." I say, and poke my head around the back to tell Mike I'm taking my break.

I follow Sam as he takes a walk, and with his long legs and the rate he's walking its hard to keep up.

"How long are we going to be?" I ask softly.

Sam chuckles.

"Not that long."

We walk further ahead, until we reach the mouth of an alleyway. I slow my pace and watch as he just walks ahead. Sure, Forks wasn't as dangerous as any other big state, but it still held some local idiots who were, and I quote from Jessica "cruisin' for a bruisin'" whatever that meant.

Sam seems unscathed, however, so I keep close.

Keep your friends close, mom said once, but your enemies closer.

I'm practically his shadow I think faintly. As he stops and turns I bump into his hard chest with an embarrassing squeak.

He raises one eyebrow at me before he sighs.

"This is about Jacob" he says slowly. I stare up at him.

"Why didn't he speak to me, the other day…?" I ask.

"Because he told me to give an alpha order," he says without pause. I stare up at him, and my expression must tell him I have no idea about anything other then Jacob being a wolf.

"In a pack, there is always an alpha. With normal wolves, it is the strongest of the pack, the best of the best. But with us, it's who has the strongest pull of the bloodline. The descendant of the greatest. My father was alpha, and his father before that. It goes on. But Jacob Black is soon to take the place. My place" he adds, and I realize he isn't with me, in this moment of time. He's going back to where his ancestors roamed the earth.

"His bloodline is far stronger then mine. It goes back to the beginning of us. Of what we are."

His eyes glaze over as if remembering a tale as a child and I can hear the distant sound of cars going by, of people laughing over lunch.

His eyes snap to mine.

"The fact is, Bella, I shouldn't even be telling you this. But you already know, and this may seem strange, the timing and all. But Jacob demanded I tell you soon. I was going to, on that day." he murmurs and I remember the anger I had felt when he had shown up on my doorstep without warning and I was in nothing but a towel.

"There's a bonfire, tomorrow night," he says and I stare at him, wordlessly. He doesn't seem so intimidating now, as if the power he once held was slipping away.

"You should come." he adds.

And then he turns abruptly, leaving me in my thoughts with a small wave.

I stay there for a long time before I realize my break is over and I head back to work with a heavier mind then before.

* * *

Jacob shows up that night with Quil and Embry. I invite them in as I clean dinners dishes and hear the soft bubbling sound of them speaking to one another as Charlie says goodnight and tells the boys they have to leave in an hour.

He kisses my cheek before going to bed and gives me an encouraging smile.

He's still not happy with Jacob, and catching us in such an intimate embrace, but he keeps the feeling mutual.

I wipe my damp hands and step into the lounge room and hope I don't blush as last nights embrace fills my head. Jacob smiles at me and I smile back before sitting across from them.

"Sam told me" I say.

They all share a glance.

"How much did he… tell you?" Jacob asks.

"A little and a lot." I say, folding my arms and I stare at my shoes.

That silence again.

I want to say something that will make them smile, because they look so sad now, all grown up and for a few seconds, I feel young again, making mud pies as they share old secret glances.

"Why are they with you?" I ask with a tilt of my head and Jacob winces.

"Sam ordered them to."

"Why?"

"In case…"

"He wolfs out" Embry finishes. I nod.

"There's something I've been dying to ask" Quil says suddenly and I blink at him.

"Why are you so, you know… Cool with all this?"

I smile sadly.

"I've had my fair share of weird." I say lamely.

We all sit in silence, and Jacob looks out the window, deep in thought. I don't know why, but part of me breaks and wishes I could go back into time to when I punched him in the face. It's nearly completely healed, now, I think with a small smile. I look back up at Jacob and he smiles at me too.

I wished I'd hugged him instead.

* * *

They leave just as the clock strikes eleven and Jacob hugs me tightly to him.

"I'll see you at the bonfire" he whispers and I nod mutely, clutching at him tightly.

He inhales deeply near my ear and I shiver as he growls softly.

He whispers something in Quileute and both Embry and Quil stare at him with wide eyes before they take off into a jog, disappearing behind the trees.

Later on, much, much later, I write down the words and try to sound them out as I search them up online before going to bed.

The results don't come up with anything helpful, something about imprinting and forever. That's all I find out and I'm frowning with confusion by the time I turn the computer off.

What does that mean?

But I don't have long to ponder it and unconsciousness soon takes me to the clearing, where a russet wolf waits for me in the shadows.

Part of me realizes I'm home.

**

* * *

**

**Hope this one explains some stuff. But hope it doesn't explain everything! Gotta keep the mystery up, folks. So play dumb! **

**[Start Shameless Pimping Section for reviewers!]**

Okay, is it just me, or did the reviews jump?

…

Anywho!

**MCipp, **yeah, teases are rather annoying, but with school and whatnot, this is taking a lot of energy out of me. Will be sure to write more often though, but thanks for the review!

**ShamelesslyObsessed**, I'm so glad you caught onto what was happening! I'm trying to explain it thinly, but you know how it is! And hell yes, the pack shall grovel soon. I hope.

**Enchantress in Black**, hope this chapter answers your question!

**Jharv241**, thank you for all your reviews, it means alot, believe it or not.

**Megan39**, ah, many thanks! This one was a bit weird to write.

And to **FiveD**, whoop, there it is!

**On another note, if you see any mistakes, just send me a heads up in a message! Thank you all!**

**[End of Review Rant.]**


	5. Ruler Number Five

_[A/N: I think I'm running out of rules. Oh, nope. Got five more! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. DramaDramaDrama! I don't own anything Twilight.]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

**

* * *

**

**Rule Number Five:**

_To truly be part of their world, you've got to have two eyes at the back of your head._

Last time:

_"There's a bonfire tomorrow night."_

_"You should come", Sam adds._

_Jacob whispers something in Quileute and both Embry and Quil stare at him with wide eyes before they take off into a jog, disappearing behind the trees._

_I write down the words and try to sound them out as I search them up online before going to bed._

_The results don't come up with anything helpful, something about imprinting and forever._

_What does that mean?_

Today is not my day. I wake up and as I go to get out of bed, I wind myself up in the sheets and hit the floor with an incoherent curse. Both my elbows catch the worst of it and I limp my way into the bathroom.

Halfway through my shower, the water goes cold.

After that episode, I begin to talk to Renee, trying to liven up the empty spaces where I know she wants to write; Are you okay?

In some ways, I guess I am.

I'm on auto-pilot as I clean and put the dishes away, throwing cans and packets of half eaten chips into the bin outside. Then I head to work and sign in as Mike stacks boxes on top of the shelves, checking things off the list as we talk absently about school and when it comes back and how everyone else is doing.

I step onto the wobbly piece of junk of a ladder to finish stacking the rest of the boxes as Mikes on his break, and I hear bells jingling, signalling a customer. I call out "Just a minute!" before trying to shove the biggest of them all farther back. Several things happen at once. Unknowingly, as I tried to push it back as far as possible, I had been standing on one foot. The ladder, which was always kind of dodgy, tilts to the side as I favour the left and the next thing I know, I hear someone shout my name and then I'm falling.

Well, was falling. Strong arms, much like Jacobs, hold me tightly, stopping me from cracking my head open on the metal frames of the shelves. My elbows scream with the pressure and I wince. One arm is hooked under my knees, the other holding me upright. My vision comes into focus as I look up to my rescuer, while mumbling "Sorry, I have to at least fall twice during the day and-

And I stop short because I'm looking into the eyes of Sam's favourite minion.

Paul.

He raises one eyebrow at me, before helping me stand.

"You should really get another ladder," he says, eyeing it warily.

I nod dumbly.

"I've still got some boxes to stack..." I murmur, suddenly very interested in the frayed hem of my sleeve. He shifts, and holds onto the ladder, nodding his head in it's direction.

"Jump on up. I won't let it fall," he adds gruffly at the expression on my face.

It takes me a second to realize what's just happened, but I move up onto the ladder because he's beginning to look tired. I scramble up and grab the rest of the boxes, shoving them away quickly and hop down with a sigh.

"Thank you" I say, meeting his eyes.

He pauses, and his knuckles are white from gripping the ladder tightly.

"I shouldn't even be helping you out" he mumbles, sounding slightly annoyed.

"But it's a pack thing. Each wolf looks out for an imprint; like the imprints are infants." he says casually, and brushes a strand of hair out of my face. I'm amazed at how gentle he seems with me, when before it seemed I was a nuisance.

"Take care now" he says and walks out. I realize he hadn't actually gotten anything inside the store and part of me whispers maybe that wasn't the reason he came at all.

* * *

I remember that there's the bonfire tonight, and so I call Jake as I clean the table, cradling the phone on my shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake" I say, a little happier then usual to hear his voice. In a way, I feel the old Bella sliding smoothly back into place. I can hear his grin through the phone and it makes my smile widen.

"What's up, Bells?"

All the bad things of this morning vanish with his voice and I try not to fall into a relaxed heap on the floor.

"I was just wondering, with the bonfire and all tonight, should I bring anything?" I ask, throwing the sponge into the sink and missing miserably.

"As in…?" he asks, and I can hear the sound of boot scraping against gravel.

"Food."

"Now that you mention it…" he murmurs and I laugh.

"Seriously," I say. "Come on, what should I bring?"

"Can you make some of that awesome Mars Bar cheesecake?" he asks quickly and I shake my head, smiling as I pace, to and fro, grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, sure. But you have to share."

"Dang," he stage-whispers and we both laugh.

"I'll see you tonight." I tell him and we say our goodbyes.

The rest of the day? I'm floating. Charlie comes in and notices my happy-go-lucky expression and asks me very seriously "Have you been taking drugs?"

I laugh.

"No, dad." I tell him but let him check my irises just in case without complaint.

* * *

I was putting my washing into the basket when I saw it.

When I found it.

It was laying there, staring up at me like it had every right to be there. To taunt me. I felt my breathing quicken, and my heart rate rose dangerously high to deadly. I fell back against the door, sliding down until I hit the ground and just stared.

No. No way.

_**Yes! **_a voice purrs and the sound of it has me gagging.

I reach out with cautious fingers, eyes watering and hands shaking. But I had to know. I just had to.

The photograph tells a story, actions with thousands of words, mouths moving, but not speaking.

A girl stares upwards her face forming an expression of comfort and happiness that only love can bring. Her eyes are elsewhere, and a shadow looms over her. There's a scar on her wrist, where she was bitten, jagged little marks of where teeth met flesh and sawed into it. She's happy, though, and for a moment, I'm there. I am her.

In the living room downstairs, a cold arm wrapped around my waist as Charlie takes the photo.

Me.

I notice the crease line when I pull the folded part of the photo out. Like a puzzle. It crinkles softly, and as I add more pressure, a figure forms out of the shadow. Flesh. Alive. Real.

I curl into a ball and gasp for air as I hear the front door slam open.

But it's too late.

It's happening.

Golden eyes watch me writhe and scream.

_Edward._

_

* * *

_

_Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Well, you probably did. Anyway, got all your reviews and am rather drunk on all the positive feedback!_

**_[Review Rant]_**

**Enchantress in Black,** Great! Also the bonfire chapter is next. Just wanted to throw some more evil stuff in!

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley **_(wow, that was a mouthful!), _hope this satisfies you somewhat. :]

**jharve241,** Yes! I was entirely devoted to making this vague and giving hints but some people caught on! You guys rock.

**ShamelesslyObsessed, **I have to admit, writing Sam and Bella together alone was really awkward. And I drew inspiration from my own dad on that one with Charlie! Embarrasing.

**Bripearl, **Thank you for your review, hope this is awesome enough!

And **FiveD, **I'm actually really excited about writing the bonfire now.

**To; All.**

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means a lot more then you'll ever know!

_**[End of Review Rant]**_


	6. Rule Number Six

_[A/N: As said before, I do not own anything Twilight. So nyer! Anyway, hope you guys don't kill me for this.]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

* * *

**Rule Number Six:**

_Don't turn your back on a wild animal.** Ever.**_

Last time:

_I notice the crease line when I pull the folded part of the photo out. Like a puzzle. It crinkles softly, and as I add more pressure, a figure forms out of the shadow. Flesh. Alive. Real._

_I curl into a ball and gasp for air as I hear the front door slam open._

_But it's too late._

_It's happening._

_Golden eyes watch me writhe and scream._

_Edward._

There's this loud piercing noise in my ears. Static, really and through it someone shouts a name.

I can't hear what the say at first. The noise is too loud. The pain is dull, and for a moment, I wonder where it had come from.

"Bella?"

_Shut up. I'm looking for something, _I think and try to remember what it was.

"Bella!" the voice calls, louder now. The volume turns down to a dull thrum in the back ground as I dig around, looking for the source of the pain and the missing thing I was worried about.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, God, I don't know!"

"Jacob, calm down!"

"She won't stop screaming…"

"She's got a set of lungs on her, I'll tell you that."

"Shut up Paul!" three voices shout at once.

It was weird. Out of body experience thing. I think. I don't know. But I was safe here, wherever here was. It was nice. Something moves in front of my eyes. The static has stopped now.

"Bella, honey?" someone asks softly.

I continue to look around, trying to find it. Once I think it's close, it disappears again.

"Lamp." I say, as if I've found it. And then stop. No, that's not what I was looking for.

"What?"

I mumble incoherently.

"That's it!" someone growls and suddenly the earth moves. It continues to rock back and forth and I feel like a kid again, on the swings at the play—

Cold water splashed into my face, down my front. I gasp, snapping back into myself with a shriek.

"What the crow!" I cry, shivering already as the showerhead stops spraying water onto me and Jacob stands by, holding me upright. Paul retracts his hand back from the tap and I blink at the four males in confusion. The room seems smaller then normal.

"What are you all doing in my bathroom?" I ask as four pairs of eyes stare back at me.

* * *

The static noise was me screaming. I find this out much later, as Jacob rubs my shoulders, breaking the tension in my spine and every other place I didn't know was there.

Parts of it come back, stronger then most. But I remember screaming. And those eyes. But he was never here. Just a photograph.

"You said it was just there?"

"Yes," I answer Sam, looking at my hands while Paul and Embry have a deep discussion about True Blood and how sexy Sookie is, drooling over the TV. Jacob tries for a smile but grimaces when I trace the scar on my wrist.

"When… he left," the conversation in the room dies, as Eric's voice filters softly in the back ground and I take a deep breath. "No—When Edward left," I correct myself, forcing out the name and ignore all the growls coming from the men in the room "he took everything of us with him. Said it would be like… He never existed…" I trail off, the dull throb in my chest reminding me I had some serious issues to deal with.

For once, his voice was still there in my head, much to my dismay and so was Jacobs. But Jakes voice was stronger, I think, as if urging me to go forth, not back.

The growling in the room grows somewhat louder and I look to Jacob, and his hands are clenched tightly on the couch. I can hear the sound of wood splintering and the black material of his shirt bulges. I blink at him, and as his eyes find mine, the noise dies down.

"Maybe it fell from somewhere," I add, softly. "I mean, everyone makes mistakes. He must have forgotten it…"

I realize I'm pushing the knife further in my hollow chest as the cold voice chuckles softly in my head.

He was always so perfect, at everything. Why would he make that single mistake?

"I didn't smell anything in the room." Embry says, and I pause.

"Wait," I say, and close my eyes tightly. I remember screaming. Writhing in pain. How did they know to find me?

It couldn't be coincidence.

"How did you know about me when I was…?"

Jacob looks to Sam, as do Embry and Quil. Sam sighs.

"Bella, when someone imprints, it becomes a literal live connection to us all. If one of the imprints, like Emily" he says, his eyes glazing over "were to be in trouble or pain, it passes on to each of us."

"That's why you were in the store the other day," I accuse Paul, but before Paul can make a retort, Sam continues.

"Instinct does that. Our blood, everything we are, thrives with perfection. We were made to know things. See things. Do things" he continues, and his eyes have that distant look again. He slowly meets my gaze.

The room is heavy with silence.

"Another thing" I say, finger absently running circles on the back of Jacobs hand—how did that happen?

"What is an imprint?"

This time, the silence is filled with something akin to concern. Like they were afraid of how much I should know. But they should trust me with their secrets.

_**You don't trust them with yours. **_

The voice inside my head is cold and I brush it off harshly as Jacob takes this one.

"We'll talk about it at the bonfire tonight," he says.

They all nod in agreement.

"We'll meet you there" Sam says and jerks his head in the direction of the front door to Paul and Embry. They follow him and then it's just me and Jacob.

I look up at him as he walks around to the side of the couch and sits down at my feet. He turns up the volume of the TV and we sit in comfortable silence, my calf touching his arm. Warmth comes off him in waves, and I run my fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

My other hand travels to him, my fingers against his neck, between his shoulder and jaw line, where the shirt ends and he shivers as electricity shoots up into my arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

I play my tongue over my lips, finally realizing how dry my mouth is and Jake turns at that moment. His eyes watch my tongue and he licks his own lips.

"Jake" I whisper as he moves closer and I realize what's about to happen.

I'm useless to stop it, because everything else in the world fades.

I can see the dampness of his lips now, feel the warmth coming closer and I want this.

More then anything.

Our lips are inches apart when my eyelids flutter closed. I can hear my breathing quicken as he leans in closer, his warm breath fanning across my mouth.

I open my lips to inhale quickly and just when I can feel the touch of his lips, the phone rings.

* * *

The phone rings twice.

_Rustling of paper. "Hello?"_

"This is Bella Swan."

"_Hey Bella. It's dad."_

"Hey, dad."

_More rustling of paper._

"_Look, kiddo, I'm probably going to be a bit late tonight."_

I clear my throat, feeling Jacobs gaze on my back and I shiver. "No, that's fine. I'm uh, going to La Push with Jacob tonight, dad. Just for a little catch up time."

_Silence for a moment._

"_I really don't know what to make of you kids now a days." _he says and I can practically hear the eye-roll.

"_Are you sure you're not bi-polar?" _he asks.

"Dad" I say with a groan.

_Soft sounds of him laughing, then; "Anyway, I'm ordering pizza tonight so you don't have to cook."_

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. Love you dad."

"_Love you too, Bella."_

_Click._

_

* * *

_

I turn around to tell Jacob about the call, but he's_ right there_ in front of me. His chest presses against mine lightly as he pushes me back into the counter and I sigh shakily. His hand reaches up, one braced on the cabinet and the other hooks around my neck.

"Jake…" I say softly, then he yanks me forward, his lips ever so slowly press against mine.

I die. Seriously. Right there.

His lips are warmer then any other part of him, and as they move softly against mine, I find myself clutching at him as the ground beneath me sways.

His tongue darts out, touches my upper lip tenderly before instinct has me opening my lips and his tongue seeks mine in a heated kiss so right my knees threaten to give way.

A moan escapes my parted lips and he growls into my mouth before pulling me tighter against him. His fingers lace through my hair, the heat of his palm brushing against my neck as his other hand lands on my waist.

Frantic now, we grasp at each other desperately and the hole in my chest is long forgotten, thrown out the window. All there is now is him. I've never been this warm before, never realized how cold I was without him. My world tilts on its axis as he devours me, soul, mind and body.

And then he pulls back, allowing us both to breathe.

"Wow," I gasp out as he nods in agreement. His eyes travel to the clock and he chuckles before tucking a strand of my hair out of my face, his other hand unwinding my leg from his hip.

_Such intimate contact_, I thought with a blush. He smiles toothily at me and then suggests in a light husky tone we should get ready to go. Clearing his throat I notice there's a slight pink hue to his cheeks.

I nod in agreement, and as I go to head upstairs, he bounds up the stairs in front of me, disappearing into my room and exiting a moment later with something in his hand, pressed to his side.

I know what it is, but don't think about it as I keep my eyes on his face. He smiles at me, kisses my cheek and then goes back downstairs.

I rush through the shower, scrubbing the cold from my skin and keep the memories of a certain cold bastard away, instead thinking of a certain warm blooded friend.

When I step out of the shower, I look in the mirror. My image is slightly faded. I step forward, wipe the steam away and notice for the first time I'm glowing. My skin seems radiant, alive, and my eyes are bright and wonderful, my lips pink and pouted. I turn, examining myself in the mirror.

A little skinnier then before. But alive.

Beautiful is one of the words I would vaguely use.

I realize with tears in my eyes I'm coming back.

Bella Swan is coming back.

* * *

_First of all, I am so, so sorry about the bonfire chapter not being this one, but I really wanted to add this part. It seemed cute and wonderful, and I promise (cross my heart, hope to die and all) that I will update the bonfire chapter next! And yes, Leah is sure to be there, as will Seth, and no, the cold ass sparkly vampires will not be there… Maybe…_

**[Review Spankabank Time!]**

**Bripearl, **thank you. Love cliff hangers even if they suck sometimes.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**, ranting is rather epic. But yes, as stated way above, Leah will be there as will Seth. Bit wavy on the imprint with the rest of the pack-but maybe I'll chuck it in there eventually!

**Crimsoncherry6**, Thanks, hun, means so much to me.

**Shamelessly Obsessed,** (you stalker, you, ha!) I was thinking it'd be funny if Paul or something went off at Mike. So we'll see… and I am sooooo looking forward to the bonfire as well, this is killing me being all vague and stuff!

**Enchantress in black**, yes, Eddie shall fuck off. I hope. Hah.

**Vette58Lover**, suspense is hell to type. Thanks for the review!

**Jharv241**, Sorry to have stumped you but the next chapter is promising. I hope this one explains a little bit.

And! **Sonyabrady1971**, glad you found this and reviewed!

**[End Rant]**


	7. Rule Number Seven

_[A/N: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. I have weird updating patterns. But I knew you guys were waiting for this, don't worry, there'll be another bonfire with more happiness and such. Do not own Twilight]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

**

* * *

**

**Rule Number Seven:**

_Remember, they're called **wild** animals for a reason._

Last Time:

"_Is she okay?"_

"_I don't know, God, I don't know!"_

"_Jacob, calm down!"_

"_She won't stop screaming…."_

"_What are you all doing in my bathroom?" I ask as four pairs of eyes stare back at me._

"_Jake…" I say softly, then he yanks me forward, his lips ever so slowly press against mine._

_Bella Swan is coming back._

I can smell the ocean, and for a moment, it reminds me of my stupid stunt some time back. But the ocean is calmer now, almost lapping gently at the shore like an excited puppy. We walk along the sand in said silence again and Jacobs hand slips into mine as we approach the throng of people laughing and shouting.

I was never a social person, and so, this is new to me-all of these people. I can see Quil and Embry both play fighting if I look hard enough, and see Jared and Paul making light conversation over the fire, Jared stuffing his face as he mumbles around a mouthful. There's some strangers here and there, all talking and some of them just sitting and staring into the fire. It's comforting, in it's own way, the smoke drifting softly towards me, and I can smell it faintly, not as strong as when I get closer. It's nice, this feeling. Like being home.

In the dim part of my mind, I'm worried I'll make a fool of myself and be unwanted here. It's a scary feeling, making the hair on the back of my neck stand and my palms become damp as I take my hand out of Jakes grasp, smiling bashfully at him before stopping in my tracks. A girl about the size of Jacob comes up, and for a moment, our eyes meet. She raises an eyebrow at me before stepping forth and speaking to Jacob in another language.

He smirks, hips cocked to the left in defiance as he snaps something back that I don't catch. She just shakes her head, a smile darker then intended dazzling her pretty face. I realize softly she's beautiful. The type of girl Jakes dad would be proud of if he brought her home. Her eyes are wide and thick full lashes touch her cheek almost lightly when she blinks at him, then me. Her lips are full and pouted, cheekbones high and her raven coloured hair falls to her shoulders.

She's wearing denim shorts-the kind that if Charlie caught me wearing, he would probably lock me in the basement-and a tight fitting top, producing her chest as if puppies are trying to escape.

Suddenly, she looks at me, notices my glance and says "You a lesbian?"

"Sorry," I say, my tongue sharper then my brain "You're not my type."

There's howls of laughter and for a moment, I think she might kill me, her deep brown eyes narrowing at my general living self. But Jacob growls out a "Back off, Leah" and she answers with a snort.

She puts out her hand.

"Welcome to the pack" she says with a grin. I shake her hand with a meek smile and there's a small understanding between us.

Her hand is hotter then Jakes and I ask him quietly about it as she goes.

"Ah," he says and looks over to a boy who looks a lot like her, but younger. "New blood. After a while it'll cool down like mine, but I wouldn't go sticking a thermometer in her mouth just yet." he says with a grin.

He takes my hand again, leading me to the people huddled around the small fire, bricks set up in a wide circle and logs lay nearby. I meet the eyes of Jacobs father and he smiles warmly at me.

"Bella," he says, and I lean down to give him a hug.

"You look…" he clears his throat. "Well."

I glance down at my denim jeans and gray singlet with a frown. Did I spill something? But his eyes aren't on my choice of clothes, but rather the curls of my hair.

"Oh, I uh, wanted to try a new look…" I murmur.

He grins.

"It's nice."

"It's hot!" Embry calls out and there's guffaws of laughter, almost instantly my cheeks heat up.

Jacob shoots a glare Embry's way and the laughter dies.

"Bella, this is Sue Clearwater, Leah's and Seth's mother." he introduces and she smiles at me.

At that moment, that same boy runs up and grins at Jake.

Someone's got a fan, I think with a grin.

"You called?"

"Damn, kid, you're fast!" he chuckles, ruffling his hair.

"Alright!" Sam calls out, a woman tucked into his side, a bowl of what I assume is salad hitched on her hip.

"Time to settle down, now." he says and it falls silent. Jacob takes me to a foldout chair and before I can sit in the one next to him, he plops me onto his lap. The man next to Sue begins to speak, and I don't dare interrupt him as I shoot a questioning gaze at Jacob. He just holds me tighter as the stories begin.

* * *

As the voices faded in and out, I imagined men turning into wolves, stalking and praying on those with the red eyes. I saw clearings, and rain on long and winding highways.

Of golden eyes and broken glass.

But mostly, I saw a faceless figure picking up the broken shards, placing them back together, forming the shape of a bird. His fingertips are bleeding and it's almost heartbreaking to watch it travel down his russet-skinned forearm. The last pieces were of its wings, and he couldn't find them. Falling onto his knees, he begged me to forgive him.

He looked up, and Jakes eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't fix you," he said and then he was gone.

* * *

I awoke with tears on my cheeks.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep and I can feel fingers running through my hair. Looking up through my lashes, Jake smiles at me. A shock of pain hits me at the disappearing dream but he whispers "Hello, beautiful."

I smile back and cuddle back into his chest. I look around as he continues to thread his fingers in my hair and clear my throat. "How long was I out?"

"Half an hour or so."

I curse under my breath and he laughs.

"It's okay, besides, you looked like you could use some sleep."

I look up at the woman's voice and try not to stare as she smiles at me, her face holding one sided pure beauty as the other half of her face is set in a constant frown, marred by a long thick scar.

"I'm Emily" she greets, holding out her hand and I stand, shaking hers lightly.

"I'm—

"Bella? Yes. Jake talks about you." she looks at him behind my shoulder and adds "A lot."

I laugh and she laces her arm with mine as we walk together to the make-shift table that holds various bowls of salads and empty trays of what I assume were pies and hot dogs.

"Sorry, there isn't much meat left. Once they dig in, they make it a personal challenge" she says, gesturing wildly to the rest of the tall russet skinned boys, running around and catching what looks like…

"Is that a hub-cap?" I ask, blinking in amazement. In Embry's hand, it looks like a normal Frisbee. Emily laughs.

"Yes. They can make a toy out of anything" she says, but there's awe in her voice and for a moment, we just stand, arms laced as we watch them laughing and playing. Even Leah looks like she's having a good time, as she jumps onto Quil's back and catches it with a fist pump of victory.

I notice a certain wolf is missing.

"Where's Paul?" I ask and Emily snorts, points.

I look over to find him staring up at a girl passing by with total and complete adoration, only a look that true love can bring. But the girl looks a little freaked out and just ignores him, chatting with Sue.

"He's imprinted" she says matter-of-factly and we both turn back to the table. I pile a small salad onto a paper plate and pick at it as she tells me about her secret recipe to make the lettuce and tomatoes seem more fresh and crunchy.

That's when something happens.

"You asshole!" a very familiar voice calls out and I look back over to find Jake looking very angry at a love-struck Paul.

"What? Dude! You know I can't help it!" he says, backing away, eyes suddenly wide as if he's just realized what's going on.

"Can't help it?" he shouts, shaking. "You imprinted on—

"Yes! It's like you and the leech-lover!"

That does it.

Jacob snaps, and then I hear this loud popping sound, and Jacob explodes.

My heart stops.

Jakes gone.

But he isn't.

I stand, forgetting the plate on my lap and shout "Jake!"

My minds a jumbled mess and as I hear people call out to me to stay back, I'm running for him.

I stand between him and Paul as Paul falls to his knees, growling profusely. The wolf behind me nudges me with his cold nose and I refuse to budge.

"Don't hurt him!" I cry, and then I'm being torn out of the way.

"Jake!" I scream.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! Stop moving!" someone says and I blink back tears as my ears pop once more and Paul explodes, his clothes being tossed up in the air into little itty bitty pieces.

The two wolves snap at each other, growling and snarling.

"STOP!" a loud voice booms.

The two freeze.

I fall to the ground, as the person lets me go gently and sob, crying out Jakes name and hoping he isn't hurt. I can't breath and the hole in my chest reopens with a relish.

The world spins and I try and calm myself down, furious that I would pass out at something like this.

_**You're weak **_the voice growls in my head.

**No, you're not, Bella, **says another, sounding like Jake.

**Focus! You can do this. Breathe.**

_**Useless, so utterly useless. No wonder I left. He will too, you'll see.**_

That static noise again.

It's over.

I'm gone again.

_Bella Swan has left the building. _my own voice jokes inside my head.

No. _No! _I was done being the helpless girl.

Jake needed me.

I stood, and the world tilted. The cold voice whispered that maybe I should stay down, but I wasn't doing it anymore. I couldn't be a child forever.

I opened my eyes and found a pair of darker ones watching me with concern.

"I'm fine, Billy." I croaked.

The surroundings had changed and the few people who stayed behind began picking up pieces of clothing, throwing them into the fire. I stumbled past Sue and was suddenly yanked back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to find Jake." I say, desperately pulling.

But Emily was stronger then me.

"He's fine…" she said, and held me close. I didn't know the tears weren't fully gone and then there I was, sobbing onto a girls shoulder who I barely knew. I was such a child.

_**Useless **_the voice agreed and a low snarling sound follows after it.

"You know he's okay. Close your eyes… Reach out for him," she instructed and slowly, I felt my breathing even, felt a pulse faster then mine beat through me. Images of Jake flashed through my mind and I sighed contentedly. She stroked my hair.

"What… What is that?" I asked, sounding drunk.

"It's an imprinting thing," she says softly.

"When the other is in trouble, the human-Like myself and you-can feel the pulse, the strength of the other. It makes both the imprinter and imprinted calm. Like a lullaby…" she hums then, begins stacking plates and emptying half drunken cans of soda, and I realize she's just as worried as I am.

Sam was her imprint.

She was so strong. So much stronger then me.

I followed suit, packing things away. When it was clear they weren't coming back, Billy told me to go home, that he would call.

I nodded and hugged Emily goodbye.

She said something that reminded me of the way a sister talks to her younger sibling, but I couldn't understand it.

I was beginning to think I would probably never understand. But I was okay with that.

* * *

Later that night, I was too worried to sleep. I studied, finding old sheets of homework and busying myself by answering most of the questions. I begin to scribble names, linking them to one another.

That girl before, the one Paul was staring at. She was his imprint.

_Sam and Emily._

Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth were still unclear at this point.

But the last two names I wrote out seemed like a puzzle being put together. Made to fit.

_Jacob and Bella._

_

* * *

_

**[Review Rant Time]**

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley - **Thank you, common reviewer. It's nice to see you reviewing on each chapter! Devoted fan! Instant win.

**RealLifeWolfGirl - **I thought it was a nice touch. Thanks!

**Sonyabrady1971 - **Loved writing the kiss! Hehe...

**Vette58Lover - **I always thought Jake blushing would be cute.

**Jharv241 - **Praying this tickles your fancy? What a weird saying.

**I'mAMusicGirl - **Tadah! Hope you like it.

**Raeburns3 - **Got all bubbly at your review. I loved writing Paul like that. This chapter made me wince a little.

**Bripearl - **Writing this chapter with Leah and Bella meeting? I think the two could be good friends if they tried!

**And! VampireLover101 - **Thank you! Shall be looking forward to reviewing on your review? Ha.

**[End Rant] **

_Ah, finally. * Passes out and such. *_


	8. Rule Number Eight

_[A/N: This may seem weird. But writing about someone being crazy makes the writer feel crazy. It's true. Google it. Anyway, you know I don't own so don't hate!]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

* * *

_**Rule Number Eight: **_

_Don't get too comfortable. Those teeth were made to break bones._

Last Time:

_"Don't hurt him!" I cry, and then I'm being torn out of the way._

_"Jake!" I scream._

_"Jesus Christ, Bella! Stop moving!" someone says and I blink back tears as my ears pop once more and Paul explodes, his clothes being tossed up in the air into little itty bitty pieces._

_The two wolves snap at each other, growling and snarling._

_"STOP!" a loud voice booms._

_~!~_

_Sam and Emily._

_Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth were still unclear at this point._

_But the last two names I wrote out seemed like a puzzle being put together. Made to fit._

_Jacob and Bella._

Maybe I was losing my mind. I had the symptoms? Screaming, seeing things, hearing voices. Severe case of schizophrenia. I think so.

I watched the birds outside perch on branches, eat, then take off into flight, going great distances with a full stomach and a destination on their mind. I wish I could do that. Just go, no questions. No judgement.

I was maybe deluding myself into thinking that was possible. I was tied to this place as much as I was tied to Jacob. No matter how frayed the lines were, or how messed up I truly believed I was, all of me knew that I would be here for him.

Not just for the imprint. But for the fact that he kept me here, together, whole. Everything. I would never be able to repay him.

That hurt.

And I guess I was just not ready for this whole thing. He needed someone to be there when he came home, bloodied and bruised, with a hot meal and careful fingers for wounds ready for him. I could do that-it wasn't a chore, really, it was more of a privilege.

But I wouldn't be able to do it now. No, I was too far gone to be ready.

I trailed my fingers over the back of the couch as the morning sunlight streamed in, lighting the room in an orange hue. I smelt coffee brewing, and got up, making myself a glass. I sat at the table, read the headlines. Another hiker went missing.

As I heard Charlie waking up I pulled out the pots and pants, lit the stove and prepared a big breakfast. It was a little early for him to be awake-It was his day off, but I supposed he had a late one last night-and I threw out old pizza boxes and the milk that had gone off.

I was turning the pieces of bacon over when he came in, yawning widely.

"Morning kiddo."

"Hey, dad." I said and stirred the peppered cheese eggs.

He inhaled deeply.

"Ah, love the smell of cholesterol in the morning," he said cheekily.

"Eat a piece of fruit, first," I told him, pointing an oily spatula at him. He held his arms up as if I'd had him at gunpoint and he delicately nibbled at an apple.

"Now, I've torn off all the fat and I'm going to let the oil soak into the paper towels…" I trailed off when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey-…" Charlie falls silent for a moment.

"No, I didn't get any news.. What's going on?" he asks. I look up from the bacon when Charlie's eyes widen and he sounds short of breath.

"No, that's… No, you don't have to. I am so sorry, Billy…. No, I'll be fine… alright…" his voice breaks and I nearly drop the pan.

"Dad?" I ask as he puts the phone back into the cradle with a wince.

His eyes are filled with tears.

"Daddy?" I ask again, voice small, stepping toward him.

"Harry Clearwater's passed away…" he says seriously, and his voice breaks again. I reach forward and wrap my arms around him, pull him close as he tries not to cry.

"Oh, dad…." I whisper softly, and rub his back as he finally lets go and cries hot tears onto my shoulder.

The bacon burns in the background, but neither of us care. Appetite for food is gone and instead is replaced with grief. He sobs onto my shoulder and I find tears of my own trailing down my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay…" I croon and he cries harder.

For the first time, I realize I may be losing my mind and have an imprint to take care of, but here was my dad, crying. He'd never cried in front of me before. Except when I threatened to leave, just like mom did.

But like all things in this universe, he bled, and he was hurting.

I held him tighter as we both cried for the loss of Harry.

* * *

For the amount of time I had known Harry, he was a decent human being. With his loss I felt like I should have been close enough, and then thought of his children. Poor Leah. Poor Seth. Poor Sue.

I made a big batch of mars cheesecake, stuck it in the fridge to settle and went to work.

Mike grinned at me behind the desk as I signed in.

"Hey! Are you okay?" His cheery greeting was cut short as he took in my face. I nodded numbly.

"A friend passed away today," I said and he came around to my side, hugging me close. He smelt like shoe polish and baby powder, but I held onto him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he said and patted my back. I nodded.

"We're all hurting right now." I said with a small laugh and stepped out of his embrace, wishing it were someone else.

With that said, I busied myself with prices and tags, with boxes that needed opening and new products that needed stacking. Mike offered to help, but I wanted to do this on my own, keep myself busy. I was in that much of a hurry to do my jobs that I knocked over a new dishwashing bottle, spilling it all over the floor. I slipped, landed on my behind with a thumb and felt another load of tears coming on.

The bell chimed and a deep voice asked Mike something I didn't catch. When the bell didn't chime again, I looked up to find Paul, Embry and Sam standing there, staring at me on the floor. The green dishwashing liquid seeped into the denim of my jeans and I must have looked an absolute mess.

"Here." Paul said, and reached out to me. I grabbed his hand and tried to stand on shaky legs, nearly succeeded and then fell again, the slippery grasp Paul had on me disappearing. I hit the floor again and they all stared at me, shocked. Just like a kid who had been embarrassed and tormented by his class for doing something stupid, I did what that kid would do.

I cried.

Incoherent mumbles that I knew they would catch poured from my mouth like a torrent and I cried for everyone. For Sam, Emily. Seth and Leah. Sue. Charlie. For Harry.

Everyone.

Even myself.

I cursed whatever higher power existed and barely registered to someone picking me up, standing in the slippery liquid like it didn't matter. I supposed it didn't as I whimpered into a warm chest.

"I'm taking her home…" Jacobs voice rumbled and I gripped onto him with trembling fingers.

"We'll follow."

I closed my eyes tightly, the feel of the dishwashing liquid on me growing sticky and messy. Like my life.

* * *

"Bella, honey, can you stand?"

I blinked my eyes open and found myself in Jacobs bathroom. I nodded, rising to my feet and wincing as my tailbone cried in agony. I pressed myself against the bathroom wall and Jacob carefully peeled off my jacket, shoes and socks as I stood in the tub, smelling like lemons and lime. He peeled off my jeans next, and I blushed furiously as he acted like it was a normal thing to do.

"I've got some spare shirts and slacks you can wear." he said, without meeting my eyes. He turned on the shower, waited until it was warm and then said if I needed anything else, he'd be there.

He'd always be there.

I scrubbed at my body until I was sure I was pink and smelled of Jacobs soap. I ran his conditioner through my hair, pulling my fingers through the knots as I kicked my soaked underwear, bra and t-shirt away.

What a mess I had become.

I was still wondering about a lot of things. Like where Jacob had gone last night.

And why I was still a mess. He had spent so long fixing me.

Was I doomed to be a piece of scrap metal at the end of all of this?

I shrugged the cold feeling away, turned the shower off and stepped into the clothes he had laid out for me. My underwear was still wet so I clenched it until the drops of water grew less and hung it on the rail as well as the soaked bra.

When I stepped out, I felt naked. And I was, partially.

Jacob was waiting for me in his room. I sat on the corner of his bed as he lay on it, feet dangling over the edge, eyes on the ceiling.

"Where did you go last night?" I asked quietly, fingers trailing over the material of his pants. They were warm, and had smudges of oil here and there. He shifted, sitting next to me, his shoulder touching mine. He pauses, thinking of something and then sighs.

"Into the forest… When we phase, Bella, we're dangerous. The scars on Emily's face… Was because of Sam." he murmured.

"He was alone when he first phased. No one to tell him it was okay or that what was going on was part of him. He knew in a way, and that calmed him enough so that when he phased back, he was able to take Emily to the hospital. She was standing too close when he lost it. She was demanding to know why he hurt Leah, why she wanted him all of a sudden… And then he just exploded."

A cold breeze swept into the room. I shivered.

He took it the wrong way.

"You don't have to love me, you know…" he said, his voice hoarse.

I looked up, met his gaze.

"You can choose to be my friend. If it's what you really want, I can wait… It hurts to be away, but I can do it." he said and his tone changed to one of anger and tinged with sadness.

I shook my head.

"Never." I said and then I kissed him. I was used to being on the receiving end of things, so when I put my lips to his, it was new to me. I lead it this time. His hands automatically went to any part of me he could touch and he twisted so he was facing me, pulling me back with him as my tongue licked his bottom lip.

The hole in my heart filled with joy, and I wanted to laugh.

The misery of everything, Harry's death, the Cullen's leaving, me being half dead disappeared from my mind when he pulled me closer, his lips moving against mine. It was beyond amazing, what he did to me, what I felt. I knew that this was where I belonged, with him.

I didn't want to go away.

"I love you" I whispered, the emotions inside me making the words seem too small. But they were enough because he sighed a shaky one and hugged me to his chest, grinning like a man who had won the lottery.

"Say it again…" he whispered.

I looked up into his eyes and he stared right back.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, I love you." I stated, the words rolling off my tongue with ease. He kissed my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose and my lips lastly before he whispered "I love you, Bells."

His head fell back and I lay, curled, on his body as we both just breathed.

"Finally…" he muttered and I smiled.

* * *

"God, you reek…" Jacob winced at Paul lay sprawled on the floor, Embry's legs dangling over the arms of the couch. Sam stood in the doorway, looking out over the forest, I guessed.

Paul grinned toothily. Jacob didn't make eye contact with him. I supposed the two were still fighting.

"At least I got a bite in." he stated, proudly.

Embry choked out a laugh.

"Dude, you got her hair. That doesn't count."

I looked between them, still mystified about what they were on about. As if answering my question, Paul reached into his pocket, a sandwich bag dangling from his fingertips.

"God, you keeping that thing is creepy."

"At least we'll get her now that we got her scent."

"As if you could miss it…" Embry snapped, eyes on the TV, but every now and then he would look at the plastic bag with a grimace. I noticed there was something in it. Stepping closer, I realized it was hair.

Bright red hair.

Something inside me snapped. Eyes kept on the brilliant shade of red locks. A handful of it.

"Victoria…" I whispered.

* * *

_You know what time it is…_

**[Review Rant!]**

**Bripearl - **I was thinking the same thing. Eventually, though.

**I'mAMusicGirl - **Don't know yet. Still plotting.

**VampireLover010 - **Ha! Shall work on longer chapters and more off-with-the-shirt Jacob time!

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley - **I totally agree. Who could hate Bella? Such a sweet thing. And I'm glad you liked the Paul imprint part. Had many ways to go about it…

**readeatsleep - **Sorry about all the screaming and such. Was tired of writing it. But you know, I figured she already lost part of her mind with everything going to hell and back. But no worries, thanks for reviewing.

**leah1398 - **Tadaaaah.

**jwstahle - **As said above. Tadaaaah!

**jharv241 - **I thought it was funny, too. Thanks!

**sonyabrady1971 - **You guessed right mah dear!

**[End Rant]**

_Also! Wanted to add that it may take me a little while to update again. Just whipped this up while timing wasn't hectic. But don't go throwing yourself on the nearest couch-I'll be back in no time!_


	9. Rule Number Nine

_[A/N: I must be losing my touch. Oh dear. But I must admit the rules of living with wolves is getting scarce. Anywho! Hope you all like this one. I thought it was okay.]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

* * *

_**Rule Number Nine: **_

_Wolves look out for their own. You should feel lucky to be in their presence._

Last Time:

_"Dude, you got her hair. That doesn't count."_

_I looked between them, still mystified about what they were on about. As if answering my question, Paul reached into his pocket, a sandwich bag dangling from his fingertips._

_"God, you keeping that thing is creepy."_

_"At least we'll get her now that we got her scent."_

_"As if you could miss it…" Embry snapped, eyes on the TV, but every now and then he would look at the plastic bag with a grimace. I noticed there was something in it. Stepping closer, I realized it was hair._

_Bright red hair._

_Something inside me snapped. Eyes kept on the brilliant shade of red locks. A handful of it._

_"Victoria…" I whispered._

Jacob sat me down as my legs shook and I hated being this weak. I couldn't stand it. But the fear rose up quickly inside, and a thin sheen of cold sweat covered my forehead and slithered down the column of my spine.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and like a stressed puppy worried about its owner, he began to pace in front of me, eyes on my face. It took a while for me to answer, and when I did my voice cracked.

"She's here…" the words fell from my trembling lips in a whisper and Sam exchanged a look with Paul.

"The leech has a name?" Embry asked softly, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard.

"Wait. Why are you so afraid of her?" Jacob asked, pivoting on his heel to face me. I looked up and at that moment, his eyes found the scar on my wrist.

"No…" he breathed. "She got that close?" he asks, teeth bared, eyes blazing.

"No, it wasn't her. It was her mate, James. It was all a game to the two. Like tag… Edward sucked the poison out.. Like with a snake bite…" I bobbed my head in a nod.

"But he killed Victoria's mate. And now she's come back looking for him."

Some part of me nearly cracked at the thought of Edward being killed by her, while another snarled in fury-It was stupid, to feel scared for him. He would be fine. And the rest of me, half of my being, nearly wished he would die from her hands. I shivered at the vindictive thought with a grimace.

"Or… for me…" I uttered, eyes suddenly wide and unseeing.

A fair trade.

An eye for an eye.

Me.

She could have found Edward easily. She took what she knew and filled in the empty spaces.

But she was here for me. I shuddered and stood, fists clenched.

"I need someone to look out for Charlie in case she comes back. I'm not sure she'd take it out on him but I'm not taking any chances." I pointed a finger at Embry and Paul, my voice sounding stern and stronger then I can remember me being.

"You two. Get the rest of the pack and we'll meet in the clearing. Jake, Sam, I need you to drive me to my house to pick some things up."

For a moment, they all stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. Then Sam growls "You heard her. Move!" and they run outside as fast as they can.

I went to the bathroom, noticed my underwear and bra were dry and closed the door on Jacob. He stood outside it, pacing. I pulled the clothes back on and ran a comb through my hair, using a rubber band to tie it into a pony tail. When I opened the door he was still pacing.

"Last night in the forest, you were going after her, weren't you?" I accused. Jacob looked away.

"You… you didn't have to lie to me."

"Its not lying if I didn't say anything" he said.

"But you kept it from me…" I stage-whisper and sigh when he looks hurt.

"We'll talk about this later" he promised and we walked outside, where we piled into Sams car and pulled away with a squeal of the tires. Sam shifted gears and we sped forward.

I looked at Jacob out of the corner of my eye and slipped my hand into his. He lifted his hand from mine and for the briefest of moments I felt rejected-until he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"I love you, Bella…" he whispered into my ear and the tension left my body in a gust of breath. I relaxed into his embrace and whispered "I know."

* * *

The clearing is somehow more different then I remember. Once peaceful, a place for secrets to be made and kept, now is filled with an eerie silence, a hollow haunting sound that sends my heart into overdrive. Out in the open.

_Like Bambi_, I think with a small nervous laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice they're here and Quil is looking a lot like a kicked puppy.

Jacob takes a small inhale and flinches.

"Oh, dude."

Quil looks up with a glare.

"What?"

"On a kid? Really?"

Quil just mumbles under his breath and says "Not now."

The boys are nervous, some of them looking this way and that and the strong will to protect them suddenly rushes into me, making all other emotion bleak. I choke down the high-strung feeling with a grimace and sigh shakily.

"Alright. Let's get down to business," I say and they form a protective circle, me partway in the middle.

I notice a few wolves missing.

"Where's Seth and Leah?" I ask, looking around.

"They're at your dads place, with Sue." Jared says and his eyes go all glassy for a moment.

Harry's death lingered like smoke in the clearing and we all bow our heads wordlessly in a moment of silence out of respect. I try to remember the last time I had seen him-maybe that time when he came to take Charlie fishing. But his face lingered in my mind and then the silence was broken.

"So…" Sam clears his throat. "Bella, the others haven't been updated on Victorias goal…" he snarls her name like a curse.

"She's here for me." I state simply, watch all pairs of eyes go wide.

"When Edward and I were together, these rogue sort of vampires came across us and they… Well, we were a game to them, I was the prize, I guess." My hand flies to my wrist, covering the scar. "Edward killed James, her mate, and now Victoria wants revenge." A low growling sound surrounds me so I add; "I guess she didn't get the memo that Edward isn't my 'mate' anymore…" it comes out softly.

_**Still so weak. So useless…**_

I push the voice away with a wince.

"But that isn't what's important. Right now we need to make sure Charlies safe no matter what the cost. I'll tell him I'm staying the weekend with you, and I don't know, having girl time or whatever with Leah."

At this, the awkward death silence is broken and the pack laughs hysterically.

"Leah?" Paul chokes out. "Girl time?"

"She used both in the same sentence, right?"

I can't help it. I smile.

"We'll need to explain what's going on with the council." Sam says suddenly, and the laughter dies.

"You really are a package deal of crazy, little one," Embry says, ruffling my hair.

Jacob stares at me coolly and I can't tell what he's feeling because he wears a thin veil of Sam's look. The one I always hated. I don't hate it anymore, but it still makes me wary.

"We'll always be here for you, Bells" he says, reading my expression.

I nod and reach forward, hugging him tightly to me and ignoring the feeling of my heart beating wildly against my ribs. I'm sure he can feel it too.

* * *

I walk into my house as Paul and Jared wait outside, Jacob walking with me to get my things. I feel like a prisoner, in this house. Every little thing sets me off.

The creak of the stairs had me jumping like a fool, and Charlie drops the remote downstairs but to my ears its as loud as a gunshot. Jacob places a warm hand on my arm and I turn to him with a small fake smile. He rubs my arm comfortingly and pulls me to his side without a word, walking me up the rest of the stairs.

I wondered when I'd been so happy with the contact he gave me, when I had become comfortable with it. I thought about our kiss as I piled sweaters and jeans into the duffle bag, and how Edward never would have given me that kind of kiss. There were so many restrictions.

**Maybe because he was a virgin?**

I can't help it. I laugh.

Jacob gives me a look but I just smile and he smiles back.

I'm done with the clothes, but I ask Jacob to get my toiletries, toothbrush, hairbrush, body wash and conditioner. He packs it all into a bag and turns around just as I'm picking out my underwear. His jaw drops noticeably and I blush, stuffing it into the bag with more force then necessary.

When it's time for me to lie to my dad, Jacob takes the wrap, telling Charlie how me and Leah were going to have some girl time while he worked on the truck. There was apparently a small leak and he wanted to find out where it was.

He was so good at lying I honestly thought there was something wrong with my car.

As we walk outside, I nudge him with my elbow.

"What?" he asks, blinking.

"You're a pro" I say with a grin and he just laughs, pulling me close as Jared and Paul make retching sounds behind the truck.

"Oh shut up," Jacob grumbles, punching Paul in the arm lightly.

He grins back and mocks him "Bella's truck has a small leak, Charlie. I'll fix it while Leah and Bella paint each others nails."

They both dodge and hit for a while, laughing and when it's time to leave I think I don't truly understand them. But I want to.

* * *

**[Review Rant! Long-ass-list.]**

**.black -** Ah, I was hoping someone would notice that. Shall explain it in the next few chapters.

**Vette58Lover - **I'm looking forward to letting Jacob get a bite out of Victoria, to be honest!

**jharv241 - **I was just annoyed when reading the book because she didn't comfort Charlie at all. So I put that in there. Thanks!

**mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys - **Yeah, this story is taking everything out of me. Maybe 15 rules would be better then 20. But shall finish it soon-ish.

**RealLifeWolfGirl - **I'm making Bella hold back a little bit of stuff, like all the details so the guys don't wolf out, but I was thinking of putting in a Jacob Black point of view- How To Live With Bella. I don't know… But thank you for reviewing as always!

**I'mAMusicGirl - **I was thinking bald Victoria would be funny… Images. Ha.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley - **EXACTLY! I was soooooo annoyed. Seriously, I know she's hurting and all that jazz, but her dads friend DIED? Gr. Anyway, I think I did awesome with it. And her whole love with Edward? I think it's just like a kid who's fascinated with butterflies. Just sayin'.

_Edward will always a piece of her heart, cause a guy who fucks with my car and dismantles just so I cannot see my male best friend, is not and never will even have a piece of my heart nor be my first love. - _LOVE IT! Hm, thinking of putting something like that in the fic!

**CrazyAbbss - **I try to! Thanks!

**Bripearl - **Hope this updates okay. The zing is kind of slipping 'cause of all the school shiznit and whatnot. Working hard to bring it back.

**jwstahle - **I hope so too.

**[End Rant]**


	10. Rule Number Ten

_[A/N: Okay, I'm back! These update patterns of mine are weird, but after reading a lovable/hatable fanfic by Forever Dreamland - Coming Closer I was simply inspired to write more. You should check it out!]_

**How to live with Werewolves.**

**

* * *

**

**_Rule Number Ten:_**

_Taking a thorn out of a wolfs paw is kind of like sealing your fate. Be gentle._

Last time:

"_You really are a package deal of crazy, little one" Embry says, ruffling my hair._

_Jacob stares at me coolly and I can't tell what he's feeling because he wears a thin veil of Sam's look. The one I always hated. I don't hate it anymore, but it still makes me wary._

"_We'll always be here for you, Bells" he says, reading my expression._

_I nod and reach forward, hugging him tightly to me and ignoring the feeling of my heart beating wildly against my ribs. I'm sure he can feel it too._

_~!~_

Leah is wearing a denim skirt and a tight fitting top, making her hourglass figure seem more wonderful then before and standing beside her, I feel like a thorn compared to a rose. Black sweatpants and a white singlet with ballet shoes and a brown jacket doesn't exactly come close to how she looks. She watches as the males of the house stuff their faces, Emily dashing here and there, cooking and cleaning at the same time. I feel like I should help but the look on her face says she'd rather do it alone.

And I get that feeling sometimes.

They'd just come back from a patrol. Embry and Quil changed shift with Paul and Jared.

Seth, Sam and Jacob were in a deep discussion about Victorias patterns, but as soon as the food hit the table, they practically leapt onto it. Seth doesn't bite though, just watches. I notice Leah hasn't eaten anything, and I stand back, offering her the only available seat.

"Eat," I tell her, softly laying a palm on her shoulder and she sighs gruffly, mumbles something and then takes a seat, not a moment later does she fork some of the scrambled egg into her mouth.

Emily sends me a grateful smile as the others stare at me incredulously.

"Dude, I swear she's like a God or something. Snaps her fingers and we all jump," Quil uttered, shaking his head.

Embry laughs, slaps him heartily on the back. "Oh come on man, Claire can wait for you. Besides, it's not even three o clock yet!"

The room is filled with the sound of people eating and Emily humming softly. I stand near the staircase, playing with the hem of my jacket, hood covering my forehead when the sound of a long piercing howl reaches my ears, making me jump. Several things happen at once-they all stand, trembling and Sam booms out orders, fingers pointing in each of their direction. "Leah, Seth, stay here and protect Bella and Emily. Quil, Embry, follow me. Jacob, you know what to do."

Then just like that the house is nearly empty and there's only the four of us left. Emily is clutching a wooden spoon and when a second howl echoes around us, she snaps it in half and closes her eyes tightly.

Leah looks betrayed, but quickly runs outside as Seth paces, a low keening noise rumbling in his chest.

"Leah!" he cries when she steps out and the same popping noise fills my ears, signalling her change.

She sits on the porch, her head almost touching the roof and she stares out into the forest, growling lowly.

Seth continues pacing and I have this hollow feeling in my chest, like a part of me is missing. And I think to myself that missing part is Jacob.

* * *

We wait. Seth shifted long after the food had gone cold and two wolves sit outside, eyes wary and body rigid with tension. I bite my nails absentmindedly and pray to whatever higher power there is that everything's alright. The suns setting low in the distance, disappearing behind the trees and I hear the faint noise of snoring. Leah's eyes are closed.

I walk to the porch, shove a plate of cold bacon towards Seth. He hadn't eaten from what I remembered, and he turned his head away from it. But his eyes shifted to the food, then back to the forest.

"Please eat something." I beg, picking up a piece and holding it out to him.

He whines, and that stirs Leah from her slumber. She takes a look at me with a small tilt of her head, growls softly, then goes back to sleep.

Seth's eyes seem to narrow at her and without warning he takes a bite of the bacon from my hand gulping down the rest of it in a big snap of his jaw. He licks his lips and then licks my fingers when the plates been wiped clean. He rests his head on my thigh and I stroke the top of his head softly, listening to Emily vacuum down the hall.

We wait. Because that's all we can do.

* * *

It's nearly midnight. My eyelids are falling closed and Seth's head is warm against the material of my sweatpants. My back is pressed against the house, as Seth lays on his side, head cradled in my lap. He's bigger then me, way bigger, and it's awkward but comforting. Leah's ears twitch while she sleeps and her foot moves. I think she's having a dream when suddenly, simultaneously both of them jump up, growling, snarling, whining and then it hits me.

The pain is unbearable.

In the dim part of my mind I can hear Emily crying out.

She must feel it too.

It starts in my chest, spreading wider until I can't feel my fingertips and I'm gasping for air as a ear-shattering howl sounds around me, echoing hollowly. I can hear more howls, then Emily screams "SAM!" and my gut drops. I can feel it, the pain, but it must be worse for someone else, I think.

The connection. A live wire to the imprints. If the wolfs feel pain, we must feel it too.

I'm crying, I realize as I wipe the hair away from my face, trying to see clearly, but it hurts too much.

And then there's voices.

"Someone get me a towel! Move!" a voice shouts and I lift my head with whatever strength I have to look into the broken eyes of two wolves; Leah and Seth. Jared and Embry come in first, cradling legs. Then a torso carried by Paul and-

"Jacob" I breath, coming to a stand and leaning my weight against the house. His eyes catch mine but his focus is intense, set on the bleeding man in his arms.

Bleeding?

_Oh no. God, no._

Glass shatters inside and I move, pushing the screen door open. They place Sam on the table, all the plates and cups pushed to the floor. Blood is fresh across his stomach, down his legs. Someone has covered his lower half with a towel. I can't tell where the damage is from.

Emily is sobbing his name, holding his face in her hands and begging him to be okay. His eyes focus on hers and he tries to hold her hand and yelps.

"Stop the bleeding," I say, willing myself to be strong. I move to his side, checking for the wound and when I find it my mind goes blank. How could I have missed it?

There's a gaping hole where the flesh between his shoulder and jaw line should be. And as I stare at it, I can see Emily holding the towel there. As she goes to pull it away I find myself gagging. He's healing. The towel is sticking to him, the skin trying to heal over it. "Jesus Christ!" Paul swears, and distantly I can hear voices. People urging him to stay awake. He's screaming.

_**Your fault…**_

I swallow audibly.

"Dab it," I tell Emily. "Like you're painting. Dab at it." I repeat.

**_So useless. He could die because of you… your fault._**

Emily is shaking too hard. I tell someone to get her out of here, calm her down and then I set to work, trying to think of it as homework as I run warm water with a teaspoon of salt in it over his wound. He clutches at the table, and the wood creaks under his action.

"Hold his hand," I order Jared and Jared takes Sam's hand without second thought, eyes glassy as he stares at Sam's clenched teeth and pale face. By the time I'm cleaning the blood off of him and go back to picking at the dirt in his wound, I'm sure the urge to vomit has passed. But the pain is still there. Fresh, waiting.

"It's gonna take a longer time to heal…" I say, my voice sounding strong and firm for the first time.

"Then normal." I add "The wound is too deep. Keep running salt water over it. Boil the kettle until it's nearly hot then use Table Salt. Or the crystallized salt."

"What are you going to do?" Quil asks weakly. I look at him, and say "Calm Emily down."

* * *

She's in my arms, and I rock her back and forth as she sobs onto my shirt, asking for Sam over and over. I tell her he'll be okay soon. He just needs time to get better. My eyes water but I try to keep them at bay. They need me. She needs me.

"It's okay" I hush her cries as she starts again, a high keening noise in the crook of my neck.

Leah comes into the room, slumps down to the floor. Her hair is a wild mess of raven waves, and her eyes are red and puffy. She's wearing the same denim skirt and top as before, but she seems lifeless now.

"Who are you?" she asks, looking me in the eye.

I feel like she can see straight through me.

"Who are you" she asks again, pauses and then adds "really?"

"Bella Swan."

"But that's the thing" she says, wiping at her face tiredly.

"When wolves imprint, it's a higher power. It chooses the one being who can handle all of this" she gestures to the kitchen "and not manage to end up in a looney bin. I just don't get why you're so… at ease with all of it."

"I'm good with weird."

"But you're no good with pain." she bluntly tells me and sighs, runs her fingers through her hair as she closes her eyes.

"I'm not going to ask you this directly, mainly because you're so fucking fragile it's almost sad, but I'm going to hint at it…" She opened her eyes, looked at me and asked "If _he_" instantly, my mind knows who she speaks of, just by the way she spits it out like a curse "Hadn't left… Would you have stayed here…?"

I wait a long time before I answer truthfully.

"No."

She nods.

"So what are you doing here now?" it doesn't come out with the bite I was expecting, more of her trying to figure me out.

"Sometimes, I don't know… I keep hurting you all. And right now he" I gesture with my eyes towards the kitchen, knowing Emily will start all over again. "Is in there, like that, because of me. I will never be sorry enough for the pain and trouble I've brought here. But I'm trying my hardest to be a part of this, of you all. Not for the simple fact that Jacob is my…" I sigh on the word "Imprint. More because it was meant to be. I was meant to be…." I finish in a whisper.

Jacob stands in the doorway, I wonder faintly how long he had been standing there, and his eyes are staring into mine. If I thought Leah was looking right through me before, it was nothing compared to this.

"Is she okay?" he asks after he clears his throat.

"Yeah, she's fine…" I look down at Emily weeping silently in my arms, her lips curling around Sam's name like a prayer.

"She just needs him." I say. Her skin is cool to the touch and her face is pale. I remember feeling cold without Jacob, warm with him. Lifeless without. Born again in his presence.

Leah is staring at Emily with something not quite friendly but a hint of concern lays there in her eyes.

"Can you…?" I ask her but she shakes her head.

"We may be family, but no. I can't."

"Yes," I say, half carrying, half helping Emily over to Leah. I place her by Leah's side and instantly, Emily clutches to her, seeking the warmth of Sam through her. "You can."

Leah grits her teeth but holds her close, tears in her eyes.

Together, we walk to the front door, needing fresh air. I take a look at the clean table in the kitchen, look down the hall to where Jared, Seth and Paul stand, eyes worried as they look into the room. Sam must have been moved. Embry and Quil are trying to keep the mood light, betting on what mood Sam would wake up in.

Jacob puts an arm around my waist and it feels so good to be against him, to feel his strength there coiled under russet skin. He sits me on his lap on the deck chair on the grass outside and just holds me, kissing my temple with warm lips. I sigh, content and exhausted.

"What happened out there?" I murmur softly, my voice carried by the small breeze.

"She was too fast." he says slowly, eyes out towards the forest, as if remembering. I suppose he was.

"We almost had her. Paul had just about had another mouthful of her hair when she turned and went to strike. Her lips were so close to his neck that I could feel it through the bloodline. I was too slow, too far away to get to him. She just about had her teeth on the back of his neck when Sam took her from the side, ripping a chunk from her leg. She was pissed. We thought she'd run again, and when we were about to take her down, she turned and…"

He stops, closing his eyes tightly.

"She said one thing before she got him. Before she punched a hole through him." the words fell from his lips in a breath that had been held too long.

"What… what did she say?"

He didn't open his eyes when he said this, but I felt eyes watching me.

Waiting.

"You can't save her," he breathed.

I closed my eyes, held him as he clutched to me tightly.

A part of me knew what she had meant. Another part of me knew this was it.

This was it, I thought with finality.

My fate was sealed.

* * *

**! [Review Rant] !**

**RealLifeWolfGirl **- I felt really weird about the whole Quil imprinting on a kid. Seriously? It just says some things… But I liked the way SM explained how it was-even though I think it was just an easy way out of writing love. HA! I keed. I am seriously loving the pack-but this chapter I wrote? Hurt like a bitch.

**Bripearl** - Bella taking charge is what I want! Damn her and her insecurities.

**Noin37** - Thank you very, very much. There are a few parts of this fanfic I don't altogether like and would like to fix, but this is taking a lot out of me. But your review gives me strength-Again! Thank you.

**I'mAMusicGirl **- Here it is!

**Jharv241** - As said before, I think Bella should take control over more situations. Looking over what I've written the past three chapters, I'm beginning to think that she's finally waking up and thus making me feel like waking up also!

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley** - I so didn't count how many times you said Fuckward. (6 times, give or take.) But I totally agree. I got really annoyed at her when she married Fuckward, thus sealing her fate-and I hated how she reacted with Charlie and everyone else! I mean, she's going to live forever and watch them die when being with Jacob would have been easy as breathing! GR! She's so selfish. And she just didn't care! I mean sure, she's got a new family, but what about her real family? Can anyone say WTF? But thank you for your review! It's nice to see some people get my point.

**Jwstahle** - Hope this perks your interest.

**- [ End Rant ] -**


	11. Rule Number Eleven

[A/N: So, bad news and bad-er news. One, I am falling behind already in school—I know, weird—and two, I'm losing my touch. And patience with this storyline. It's all over the place, not to mention my updating patterns; as said before. So, for a few weeks—three max—I am taking a break from the HTLWW universe and chilling for a while. I will be back, though, so don't you worry your pretty little heads.]

**How To Live With Werewolves.**

**

* * *

**

_**Rule Number 11;**_

_You can never go back. Not from this._

Last time:

"_Jacob" I breath, coming to a stand and leaning my weight against the house. His eyes catch mine but his focus is intense, set on the bleeding man in his arms._

_Bleeding?_

_Oh no. God, no. Glass shatters inside and I move, pushing the screen door open. They place Sam on the table, all the plates and cups pushed to the floor. _

_~!~_

_"She said one thing before she got him. Before she punched a hole through him." the words fell from his lips in a breath that had been held too long._

_"What… what did she say?"_

_He didn't open his eyes when he said this, but I felt eyes watching me._

_Waiting._

_"You can't save her," he breathed._

I was tired of being afraid. So very tired. Around every corner, she was there, grinning toothily at me and when she wasn't around every single corner I turned, I could feel her breathing down my neck. It was frustrating to say the least. Mostly, though, I watched over Sam while Emily cleaned every speck of dust. When she wasn't cleaning she was sitting beside the bed with Sam, holding his hand and reminding him he had a job to do—and she would be there for him.

The love in the room was too much, some days. But when I turned to Jacob, distant but sometimes there, he would smile.

He was in his own thoughts.

We were attuned to each others every move and every sound. When I spoke, he would look up at me from his place on the couch and it would be weird. Like he was going to say the same thing.

When I cooked—Emily was asleep this particular night—Jacob cleaned and stacked the dishes I had used to cook. There wasn't much to go on, so I made whatever was left. It was enough food to feed a small village. Scrambled eggs and the bacon that was three days shy of going off. I made some garlic bread from the flour and whatever butter and garlic was left, cooked up the rest of the burgers in the freezer and set it on the table. I grabbed the can of Tomato soup and heated it up while the pack sat down to eat. Before they took a mouthful, I turned and smacked the wooden spoon on the table.

"Say grace." I said, and although I had never been into religions, I knew that sometimes it helped to put your two-cents in. They all bowed their heads in prayer, some unwillingly and whispered their thanks and sent out hopes for Sam.

I took two bowls of soup to Sam's room, where Emily lay bent at the waist, her lower half seated on the chair while her top half lay on his slumbering form.

"Emily…" I cooed gently.

At the smell of food, she looked up through red eyes and I handed her the bowl, placing the other on the bedside table.

"It's hot, so be careful, and there's some for Sam."

She looked me in the eye and whispered "Thank you."

And then she tried to cajole Sam into eating.

I left the room with a smaller mind then before.

* * *

The council were contacted by Jacob, and so, the house seemed smaller when they arrived. We had to move some of the furniture in the lounge so we would have space for them. Sue Clearwater was one of the members, and she gave me a grateful smile.

I excused myself from the room as they spoke in a language I was unfamiliar with but one Jacob had used before. I stacked and cleaned dishes, but heard their voices mingling together lowly.

I called Charlie when I was done, telling him Sam had been in an accident, that I would be home soon. He sounded so tired that I felt tears in my eyes.

He would be happy to stay in the normal portion of the world if he knew these mythical beings truly existed. But that didn't make me feel any better.

I sat with Seth who looked like he hadn't slept in days. He smiled up at me warily, and I saw what was being done to him. The worries, the constant stress and the night patrols. The loss of his father, the realization of what he was. No boy should have to go through this at his age.

"How are you?" my voice sounds cautious, rough. He just sighs and shrugs.

"Hungry. As always."

"Hey, I need to run into town to get more food. You want to come with?" he looks up, his eyes sparkling with hope and a dire need to escape, if only for those few measly minutes at a shopping centre.

* * *

He's smiling. None of the fake smiles that the pack is giving. Truly smiling. He breathes in the scent of meat as we cross the deli, where the butcher is slicing pieces of ham.

"Excuse me, can we sample a piece of that?" I ask the big burly man and he smiles at me too. It feels nice to know that in this normal side of the world, I'm being accepted. Not that I ever felt unaccepted by the pack, but it feels nice, this difference.

He passes over two big slices and I give them to Seth who scoffs them down greedily. I laugh as he moans in content and we travel down the aisles until I bump into someone—

"Sorry!" I look up into the eyes of Angela.

"Oh my God! Bella!" she cries and flings herself onto me, hugging me tightly. I blink rapidly over her shoulder, surprised.

"How have you been?" she asks, pulling away and appraising my choice of clothes—I changed this morning, into jeans and a singlet. She raises a single brow.

"And who is this divine creature?" she asks, looking at Seth. He smiles shyly back.

"That's Seth Clearwater," I tell her. They shake hands and she murmurs "Sorry about your loss.."

He just grins at her, shrugs. "It's okay."

And the fake smile is back.

"I'll see you at school, yeah?" she asks, walking away. I nod and turn to Seth.

"Would you like a treat?"

"What kind?" he asks with excitement in his eyes. I laugh, pull him to my side and ruffle his hair.

* * *

When we arrive back, Seth shrinks back into the seat, ducking his head and a small whine escapes his parted lips. The way the light from inside the house comes onto him makes him seem smaller, scared.

"Oh no," he breathes.

"What is it?"

"We're in trouble." and as soon as the words leave his mouth, Jacob, Paul and Jared come outside, looking like a whirlwind of anger.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Paul barks out, jerking the door open.

"Shopping," I mumble back, grasping the bags and pulling them inside. That doesn't stop the torrent of questions.

"Did you tell anyone you were leaving?"

"Come on, Jared, give her a break…"

"Shut up, Seth."

"Did it ever occur to you to actually tell someone?"

Seth grumbles in reply, sighs. I whirl on the three figures with a glare.

"Why does it matter? The house was low on food, so we went and got it."

Jacob moves, stepping in front of me, teeth clenched.

"It matters because you had an uncontrollable new wolf with you—

"Hey!"

"And that redheaded bitch is still out there." There's a pause, as the words fall on me, heavier then before.

"All of our efforts could have been for nothing. You were out in the open, and she could have gotten you," Jacob clicks his fingers, his hands shaking, for emphasis "like that."

"Sam is hurting now because of _her_."

_Because we tried protecting you _isn't said aloud. But it's obvious.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, then turn and pick up the bags, placing them on the kitchen table.

Seth walks past, pats my shoulder with a grimace and then goes down the hall. Jared and Paul follow suit.

I stare at the food as I pack it away. Ham on the leg, two cartons of eggs, a block of cheese, 12 bottles of spring water, two bottles of Coca Cola, two boxes of panadole, and—

A hand reaches out, grabs mine, tugs. I'm forced to look into the dark eyes of Jacob Black.

"What you did was stupid." he says, and it breaks my heart that his voice could be this cold.

"I know," I answer back, just as platonic.

"And utterly moronic."

"I know," I grit out.

"Seth could have-

"He didn't." I jerk my hand away, turn back to the groceries.

I put the things away in the nearly empty fridge. Drinks first, cheese in the shelf and-

That same hand yanks my shoulder back, but it doesn't hurt. My spine meets with a sold chest, and his arms wind around me, pulling me close, breathing in the scent of my hair and neck.

"God damn it, Bella…" He sighs, rests his head on my shoulder.

"You scared me, alright?"

I bob my head up and down in a nod, like a child caught doing something utterly idiotic.

"If she ever…" he whispers, and his hands tighten on my hips. I turn in his arms, grasp his face in my hands.

"She won't," I tell him, though I'm not entirely sure. But ignorance is bliss, right?

He eyes take in my face, my lips, my cheeks, my eyes. Finally his gaze falls to my lips again and lightly, he presses his to mine.

I forgot why I was so mad in the first place.

"Hey—Whoah!" Paul laughs, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Jeez, didn't mean to startle you, Jake. Anyway, just wanted to say sorry, Bella." he smiles at me and it looks different on his face. Nicer.

"You're a good kid." he says firmly and pats me on the head on his way out, Jared following with a shy sort of grin.

And just like that things go back to the way they were. Sam is given some panadole—though he looks as if he needs pain killers, and he sleeps soundly through the night, Emily's hand clutched tightly in his. I notice her other hand rests on her stomach, rubbing absently and bite my bottom lip.

I was truly tearing everything apart.

With that on my mind, sleep didn't find me that night.

* * *

I go back to Charlies the next night with Jacob and Jared outside in wolf form, just near the forest. They pace, their shadows long and winding, and I don't notice three hours later that the russet wolf is replaced by a grey haired one. Another wolf stands by, eyes wary.

_Leah?_ I ask myself, but finish cleaning my room, head downstairs and do the dishes. I check on Charlie before I got to shower, notice the bottle of sleeping pills on his desk and feel my heart clench. Everything had been really tough on him, lately, and if he knew about the world I was in, where mythical creatures stalked the night, he would probably be a lot worse.

I pursed my lips, run through a long hot and wanted shower and walk into my room, towel wrapped around my head when I see a figure climbing in through my open window.

I bite my tongue to stop from screaming.

Of course it wouldn't be Victoria. Not with two giant wolves outside, waiting.

It's Jacob.

"What are you doing?" I ask, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Can I… I know this is stupid, but… can I sleep here, with you tonight?" he asks, and the worry is stretched plainly across his face. I nod, and he turns, closes the window and the curtains, allowing me to change into my pyjamas. I slip on the comfortable fluffy kitten pants and tank top and climb into bed, draping the towel over the headrest and running fingers through my damp hair. He turns out the light and slips into bed with me, the mattress sinking slightly as he throws a sheet over us-he's too warm for a blanket, and I sigh softly against the sheer warmth of him.

I curl against his chest, eyes closed as I feel his arms wrap around me securely.

"Love you…" he says, kissing my temple and I don't get to reply, his breathing and heartbeat sending me into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**[Review Rant?]**

Okay, so this whole tag review chase thing is killing me, I feel like an utter complete asshole for not updating this fanfic sooner and I want you guys to know how grateful I am.

**RealLifeWolfGirl**

**jwstahle**

**jharv241**

**I'mAMusicGirl**

**VampireLover010**

**noin37**

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**

You have all stuck with me this far and there are no words to express how grateful I am. SO! I shall be writing a lust-filled-lemony-smutty-gritty-fluffly-funny chapter soon! Probably gonna be chappy 13, seeing as the next one is gonna be epic. So hold on tight guys, and know that I'm ever so thankful for your kind words and appreciation.

**[End Rant]**


	12. Rule Number Twelve

_[Long ass mofo A/N; Alright, dear reviewers and readers, I am back. The laptop is fixed and I have a reliable source to write on. This chapter was a little dark, but I totally forgot where I was. As of now, there should be another update during the week. By the way, I would absolutely adore if one of you wrote me a birthday-fic. I have only just turned 17, so pretty pretty please with sugar on top, someone do me a birthday-sex fanfic for Jake and Bells! Much love!]_

**How To Live With Werewolves**

* * *

**_Rule Number Twelve;_**

_It is not uncommon that when a member of the pack is being attacked that the wolves will ascend._

_Die for them, they'll do the same for you._

Last time;

T_hat same hand yanks my shoulder back, but it doesn't hurt. My spine meets with a sold chest, and his arms wind around me, pulling me close, breathing in the scent of my hair and neck._

_"God damn it, Bella…" He sighs, rests his head on my shoulder._

_"You scared me, alright?"_

_~!~_

_I pursed my lips, run through a long hot and wanted shower and walk into my room, towel wrapped around my head when I see a figure climbing in through my open window._

_I bite my tongue to stop from screaming._

I think I savoured the time I had left. And I didn't know that there was a limit or when the limit had began. But as each minute passed, and turned into hours and those hours turned into days, I knew that the sand in my hourglass was surely slipping faster now.

But what would happen if time ran out came to mind as I sat on the couch, worrying my lip between my teeth and wondering where Jacob was. He was running more patrols now, as did the others, and the constant watch on my house was evident. Even Charlie sensed something was wrong.

"You know I love you, kid," he said, watching me fiddle with the remote "But something is obviously up."

He paused, watching my face.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

I blinked at him and then raised a brow, laughing slightly.

"Are you okay dad?" I asked, distracting him. He just shook it off and patted my head before going upstairs and changing for work. I felt tears sting my eyes and hoped I wouldn't cry.

I had faith in the wolves, was sure Victoria—the name burnt my tongue when spoken aloud—would never be close enough to reach me or harm me. But the ticking of the clock was almost vital, like a key to how I was supposed to wake each morning.

Jacob had spent less time over and so, most of my nights were spent shivering under my thick wool blanket, a cold sweat inching over my skin.

The few rare days I spent at Emily's house were always different. I felt much less relaxed there then I did home. The house seemed rather empty, although Sam was up and about again, walking to the bathroom and back. He was healing faster, and each time I saw him a little more colour was back in his cheeks.

I had sighed in relief when he first came out of the room, stumbling over a cord and nearly hitting his head when he caught himself. He was getting better, and that was what counted. But if Victoria could land a hit like that when there were so many of them, I could only imagine...

I snapped the thought in half and slowed my breathing.

I worried too much.

The time away from Jacob was evidently pulling my strings. I would feel so lost without him near, that I stood in the kitchen, staring at the cooking bacon until it was burnt. All because he wasn't here.

_His fingers brushing my palm as we laid in bed, eyes locked, but tired with sleep._

"_You've stopped shivering," he breathed. I nodded. "Because you're here."_

"_That's part of the imprint," he supplied. "Without the other, we begin to get sick..."_

"_Like the opposite of Hancock?" _

_He had grinned toothily at me before pressing his lips to mine and laughing._

"_Kind of."_

Withdrawals was a better word for it. Without him, I had felt lifeless, useless. But Victoria was still out there, hunting, killing.

Because of me.

I began to get ready for the day though all I wanted to do was crawl under the sheets and hide.

I brushed my teeth and then had a long hot shower, emerging pink and clean. I brushed the tangles out of my hair and looked at my reflection. I could have looked better.

There were small bags under my eyes and I was paler then normal. I felt cold, even though the shower had heated my blood to a boil. I shook the feeling off with a frown. Becoming paranoid, too.

Pouring myself a hot cup of coffee, I sat on the couch, folding my legs under me while the house creaked and groaned every once in a while, signalling how empty it really was.

The phone rang, making me jump, but I dashed to it, nearly spilling the coffee.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

I froze, the cup falling from my open hand as my eyes widened in that single instant of cold hard truth. The glass shattered, splattering coffee on the kitchen floor.

Swallowing my heart, tears rose to my eyes and my throat felt tight.

"Rosalie?"

* * *

The moon rose high in the sky, and Charlie was not yet home. This was the best time-frame. Two wolves slumbered outside of my window, so I took the front route to the forest.

I left a note for Charlie, which was cowardly of me, but it was the best I could do. Like mother like daughter, I thought sadly, and left the house with nothing but a set of keys and a mind full of doubt. There had been no other option. Either way I was a goner.

From what Rosalie had told me, Alice had a vision. And... Edward... had seen it also. I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth. Was it so wrong that I wished to never hear of his presence again?

The vision was not a picture-perfect one, but it all ended the same; Victoria breaking my neck, or biting me, or shredding me to pieces.

I had chosen this path unknowingly, and now had to walk down it.

She would find me eventually and even with the protection of the pack, they could not watch me all the time. She would find a gap and use it. And someone would get hurt—like Sam had. I shuddered as Jacobs face came to mind, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide with a silent scream.

I didn't want this. Any sane person would not want this and I was 99.9 % sure I was sane. I was going to end this. Quickly, I hoped.

I didn't use the truck, but rather walked into the mouth of the forest, and listened to the creaks of the trees and the audible crunch of shoes on dead leafs. The wind swept my hair upwards, covering my vision momentarily and I then was hit with the reality of what would be in the next half hour.

My death.

I swallowed my pride and trudged on, eyes watering.

_Jacob, I love you._

The response of a growl lifted my heart; I knew he wasn't going to be happy with my decision but at least I would hear his voice one last time.

I came to a familiar clearing, one that held beauty, once. I had not realised how long it had taken me to get here, but I was dream-walking, as if in another universe.

Looking around, I took in the full moon, of the clouds a shade darker then the sky, the velvet stretched on forever and the stars glittered brightly.

Reaching into my pocket without blinking at the sky, I pulled out the key, and absent-mindedly ran my fingers over the teeth. Sharp enough.

Closing my eyes and holding my breath, I whipped the silver item across my wrist, instantly drawing blood. The smell rose to me, and the taste lingered on my tongue. Copper, metallic. Deadly.

I took in a deep breath through my mouth and screamed a name that had haunted me in my nightmares.

"VICTORIA!"

I waited a beat, maybe two, before a flash of red caught my eye. And then there she was. Beautiful. Her hair was a mess of fire, and her eyes were more intense then before, staring at me as if I were not here.

And then her lips curled over her teeth.

"Hello, Bella..."

Her eyes then found my wrist and the snarl fell from her lips like thunder rolling low in the distance.

"_You're one of us now, Swan. Deal with it," Paul had growled when I had protested to the protection of these wolves._

"You're so foolish..." she grinned, coming towards me lazily, like a tiger zeroing in on its prey.

_Seth laughing as we left the shops, arms full of groceries._

"Being here, all alone... so foolish," she purred, and I knew from the look in her eyes my death would be quick—the blood was getting to her.

_Embry and Quil drooling over my famous lasagne and devouring it under a minute, making bets._

She leaned forward, smelling my flesh delicately and growling low.

_Sam smiling at Emily yesterday as she lovingly caressed her stomach. Leah trying not to smile, but failing. Forgiving._

Just as her jaws spread wide, ready to bite, I clutched to the last memory of Jacob tightly, willing him to make this painless.

"_Love you.." he says, kissing my temple._

A howl pierces the silence and she snaps away from me as if she'd been burnt.

Approaching us quickly, a large wolf jumps from between the trees, the distance almost breathtaking as the jaws spread wide and latch onto Victoria's arm. With a sound that nearly shatters my eardrums, the wolf yanks backwards, tearing through frozen marble flesh and sinew like a carving knife through butter. Victoria screams, and jumps backwards, howling in rage.

It spits the offending ligament and snarls, eyes wide and vicious as it eyes the monster in front of me. Victoria hisses back and in a flash, she's running. She doesn't get very far, as another wolf approaches from the other side of the clearing and simply leaps—flies through the air—and takes her down, pinning her to the earth floor with another howl that shakes me to the bone.

And then more wolves ascend, tearing at flesh and shattering bones and that's when I realise her screams will haunt me forever.

Something moves beside my leg as I'm frozen, watching the onslaught and then I cry out as something grips at my calf harshly and white hot pain shoots up my body, as it hits me that my leg is being crushed.

A glimpse of russet fur and the pain lessens, but I fall, writhing and screaming as all feeling of this pain consumes me, the burning hot sensation of this making all my nightmares and everything in my life meaningless. I forget who I am, my name, and then...

"Bella! God, no!" cries a voice I know better then my own.

"How the—oh, fuck!"

"We need to..."

Voices fade in and out, as if a child were playing with a volume switch.

"Jake," I murmur pathetically. No one hears me.

"Jake?"

Again, my voice is useless. It barely comes out as a whisper.

My heartbeat is the only sound now, as I fall deeper into the black abyss that is nothing and I become one with it, part of it.

I am nothing.

* * *

"Again!"

Pain in my chest.

"Bella, please, baby, hold on," someone urges and I feel a pressure in my palm. It's hot, and melts away all doubt that I am still falling. The stomach-drop feeling has ceased, but only for a moment as another pain swells in my chest.

"She's going into shock. Jesus. Move."

Who? Emily's hurt? No.

Where was I again?

The clearing... smell of rain. Blood.

Pain again.

Then...

* * *

**[ Normal Rant ]**

DUN DUNN DUNNN! Gotta love cliff-hangers. As said above (way above) in my A/N, I am back.

To all of those faithful reviewers, you know who you are, you are what drives me forward. I love each and every one of you! So please, tell me what you think, and if (God-forbid) you find a mistake or have questions, just send me a message! I will be doing a review rant in the next chapter, so get your typing-fingers ready!

**[ End Rant ]**


	13. Rule Number Thirteen

_[A/N; Hello world! I'm back. Can't promise how long. Thank God you have all been so kind and patiant with me, and no threats of bodily-harm have come through so I take it you've all thought I've given up._

_Nope._

_Just had the worst case of writers block. EVER._

_Every sentence was like a car crash. Was horrible. But yes, here is an update. Long story short, I've been effed up to a point of no return; legit was on Auto-pilot for a long ass time. I only just came back to check some reviews while thinking over some stuff when I saw the amount and was like "HOLYFLUNKENSHITBATMAN!" So. Here it is. I know I promised a lemony steamy fic with J/B but she broke her leg people! Gimme a break. (Puns Ahoy!) Enjoy!]_

**How To Live With Werewolves**

* * *

_**Rule Number Thirteen;**_

_Remember your place in the pack. Die for them? No. Live for them? Much better._

Last Time;

_"Bella, please, baby, hold on," someone urges and I feel a pressure in my palm. It's hot, and melts away all doubt that I am still falling. The stomach-drop feeling has ceased, but only for a moment as another pain swells in my chest._

_"She's going into shock. Jesus. Move."_

_Who? Emily's hurt? No._

_Where was I again?_

_The clearing... smell of rain. Blood._

_Pain again._

_Then..._

Ice. Fire.

My back is damp with sweat while my front is feeling the tell-tale prickle of goosebumps.

I shake my head smiling, and rise out of bed, pulling on a gown.

I'm walking down a hallway, and take a last look into the bedroom behind me, making sure the slumbering figure is still at peace. His snores are almost an invitation to climb back into bed; it's so damn tempting but it's a big day today and there are plans to be made.

A smile lingers on my lips as I enter the kitchen, the robes of my satin silk gown soft to the touch. The walls are lined with pictures and I smile at a grinning face looking back at me, of myself and Jacob, our children tucked into our sides. The home feels warm, painted in forest greens and earth browns, reminding me of another place I had once been to, but had never seen before. The kitchen counter held fond memories, where knives sliced into meat and vegetables, where milk, sugar and coffee had been spilled. I turned to the sink, found all dishes clean and made myself a cup of tea—four sugars; I was feeling adventurous today.

While the kettle boiled I brought out my favourite cup, the bold letters of Worlds Best Mother in sky blue on a white background. A mothers day present from Luca, my beautiful daughter and twin brother, Caleb. I checked both bedrooms before finally going outside to the deck, making sure the two children were still sleeping soundlessly also.

And then I relaxed onto the deck-chair, taking a sip of the sweetened tea.

Something ached in my chest—a swell of pure bliss which quickly changed to pain. I lurched forward, the edges of my world blurring before I sat back, wondering what it had been when the feeling passed.

It happened again, and I once more lurched. The edges seemed to shrivel from my naked eye and I gasped as the pain became sharp, insistent.

I fell, but opened my eyes to a different universe.

* * *

The familiar smell of anti-septic stung my nose. I blinked away the blurred edges as my home dispersed, in its place fluorescent lights and white walls. Through the open curtains sun seeped in, a streak of warmth heating a patch of my skin through the blanket. A wool blanket that itched and could be confirmed belonging to the hospital.

"Bella, honey?"

I blinked at the harsh light and heard the audible sigh of a familiar figure who stepped into my line of sight.

"Dad?"

I looked over to him, mind fogged with what I guess was morphine wearing off.

He grasped my hand and smiled at me, bags under his eyes.

"I'm right here, sweetie." he cooed gently and I realised he'd only used this tone when I was seriously injured. I tried to sit up but he quickly held me down firmly.

"Slow down there, kid." he urged.

"What... What happened?" I asked, eyes narrowing as I tried to remember.

"There was a fire down in the forest," Charlie squeezed my hand gently.

"You were lucky to escape—unfortunately, you fell and broke your leg while running; Jacob had to carry you here."

I blinked.

Just like with James, I believed this story fed to me, but knew different. The scar on my wrist was proof he had existed, and the cast on my leg was proof of my pure clumsy idiotic existence. But I knew once the cast was removed there would be a scar; not a bite, but maybe perfect indents of her fingers. I still felt as if a hand had been clenched around my calf, squeezing, breaking bones and tearing into sinew and flesh.

Wait.

"Jacob?" my voice cried.

"He's with Billy at home, I said I'd call when you were awake..." he said feebly and for the first time since I had awoken, and now with the morphine fading, I had noticed my fathers face.

Concern. Exhausted.

Fear.

Without thinking I leaned over, capturing him in an awkward hug, grasping him tightly.

Had he seen the note I had left behind?

He hugged me tightly and released a breath in a sort of sigh/whimper.

"You scared me, Bella... What were you even doing out there with Jacob so late?"

I tried to think of a lie, didn't come up with anything.

"I don't remember."

It was half true.

* * *

"Alright, take this slowly," the doctor advised and using the metal bars on either side of me, I pushed myself to a stand and took baby steps. Even though I'd had a broken leg before, this doctor made sure I was up and moving an hour after I woke up.

It had been three long days since I had seen Jacob. Or anyone from the pack. It was killing me and I never felt warm. Hollow and cold.

Charlie stayed until visiting hours were over, even then he lingered an extra five minutes, throwing me a grin before leaving.

That's when the nightmares came back.

"Bella!" the doctor cried and my grip slipped, causing me to fall back onto the walking matt with a cry of pain—I had landed on my leg, and though the thick cast prevented any real damage, it didn't mean the hurt was any less.

The doctor helped me up and a piercing beep sounded in the room. He cursed under his breath, told me to sit down while he ran through the doorway and I simply sat back on the mat, tears in my eyes.

Great. A breakdown. Just what I needed.

I put my head in my hands and just cried. I don't know how long I sat there, sobbing pathetically, but the name my lips curled around was unmistakable.

Jacob.

I wanted Jacob.

A resounding click echoed in the large room, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the scruff of jeans, and the tips of work-boots. Looking up, face probably red and tear-streaked, I met the face of Paul. Who knew how long he had been here?

He just stared at me, surprise on his face.

I was wearing comfortable-track pants, a loose white shirt but under his gaze I may as well have been wearing a paper-dress.

I sniffled and he walked the small space between us, and knelt by my side.

He seemed lost as to what to do here, but then his arms wrapped around my mid-section, pulling me onto his lap. The sudden warmth of his touch made me cry all over again and I sobbed into the black material of his shirt as he held me.

"It's okay," he croaked and I sobbed harder.

His hand came up to the back of my head, cradling me to him and though some part of me wished it was Jacob, another reasoned this was as close as I was going to get in this moment.

So I clawed into his shoulder and held on for dear life as my small frame shook with gut-wrenching cries.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a tenderness I had never heard in Paul's voice before.

I nodded and cleared my throat.

"I want to go _home_," I rasped.

"You only have to stay here for a little while longer," he told me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Why are you here?"

It wasn't like him to care.

I was grateful for his presence, believe me, but I wondered why or how he had gotten here. And who did he bring?

"I felt like someone was dying. Last I checked, it wasn't any member of the pack—and since Sam has Jacob doing his dirty-work, I came here. Looks like you needed one of us," he smiled comfortingly at me and I felt myself relax against him.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. He's a mess, Bella. He keeps pacing and muttering your name and shakes a shit-load more then I did when I first phased. So Sam ordered him around, distracted him."

I nodded and tried to stand.

"Paul, can you help me walk?"

He helped me stand fully, but gave me a quizzical glance.

Answering his unspoken question I told him with confidence "When they see I can walk fine on my own, the sooner I get out of here."

We spent a full hour perfecting it. The doctor was just turning into the doorway as Paul quickly jumped out the window before he noticed the russet-skinned boy.

"You're doing well, Bella," the doctor said, sweat on his brow, as he wrote something on a very official looking paper.

Looked like I was going home.

* * *

I lasted two nights—Charlie was ordering take-out more often because I couldn't cook and had to rest—before I called Jacob. At first, he didn't pick up. Just when I was going to curse the phone and everything else wrong with the universe, he answered.

"Hello?"

I stared at the wall, gaping.

What was I supposed to say?

"Bella?"

I nodded. And then realised he couldn't see it.

"Yes."

"I'm on my way," was followed by the dial-tone. I snapped my mobile shut and pulled on a jacket, lumbering downstairs as silently as I could, using the railing for support.

Charlie's snores followed me all the way outside until I closed the front door with a quiet click and I hobbled to the bed of my truck, using my weak arms to hoist myself up and sat on the cold metal, shivering uncontrollably.

Until he was here, I was never going to be warm.

* * *

I'd just started to feel sleepy when a voice startled me.

"Bella, honey, what are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of my name, turned to find him there, and fell off the bed of the truck while trying to run to him. He captured me in his arms before I hit the ground and buried his head in the crook of my neck, his hot palm on the small of my back; he was holding me to him.

I breathed in the scent of him eagerly, clinging to him, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder as his naked chest touched mine partially through the v of my shirt and open jacket.

"Jacob," I sighed his name.

"Bella, baby..." he breathed back, shaking with it. I felt whole, in this moment, in his arms, and instinctively I turned my head, pressing my lips to his neck.

I needed more. More anything.

He shuddered at the contact and grasping either of my thighs, he hoisted me up—as it was, I was standing on my tippy-toes just to press my lips to his flesh even though my leg screamed in agony—and I took in this new height with a moan of appreciation.

He was everywhere.

The scent of him, the sound of him whispering my name, the feel of his lips on mine as we crashed together.

This was far better then being in my room, freezing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," was a chant from his lips, like a desperate prayer. Parts of me that had long since been forgotten warmed at the feel of him against me, a part of his anatomy pressing to my stomach, just under my belly-button. I gasped, at the sheer size and feel of it, and pressed harder against him.

_More, more. Oh God, please..._

This was more intimate then anything I had ever been a part of in my life. We weren't just some teenagers running on hormones; we were trying to connect, to force ourselves together as one.

He leaned back, panting and the sound of my cast hitting a part of my truck may as well have been a gunshot.

We both stared at each other, coming back from our high.

"I actually came here to sleep with you," he said and when my breath hitched he added "Not like that..."

His hand began wandering again and I sighed, content, to just have him touch me. Everywhere. I could care less about where we were or the fact that Charlie was sleeping—

Charlie!

I blushed furiously, and he looked up, met my gaze and smiled, his hands on my waist.

"There you are..." he murmured, a finger coming up to trail over my heated cheeks.

I smiled, leaning my face into his palm.

"Here I am."

* * *

**[RANT!]**

Sooooo? Good? Bad?

C'mon, tell me.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**

**wolfhappiness**

**82c10akaLynn**

**jwstahle**

**crimsoncherry6**

**leah1398**

**camptera**

**RealLifeWolfGirl**

**Margaritaville08**

**It's a Jacob Thing**

**cutelilblonde1245**

**letitbeme.x**

**Brizely**

**notashamedtobe**

**twilightgirl80**

**VampireLover010**

**MSU-HPHGfan**

**jharv241**

**LCB**

Thank you all soooooo much. Each individual review gave me a face-splitting-grin that took half an hour to get rid of.

(Would have taken five minutes if I pictured Edward naked)

Now, know that since there's more reviews I won't be able to comment on every single one, but do know you are all now on my Makes My Day list.

**[End Suck-Up Rant]**


	14. Rule Number Fourteen

_[HALT! Who goes thar? It's just me! And an update! ***hiding behind pillow*** so a lot of you are... uh, probably wondering what I am doing here. Well, I'm updating. Sillyheads. And sucking up with the le-_

_***coversmouthwithpillow*** that's enough from you! Stupid spoiler!me. Anyhoe, this has got a lil tiny squeeze of lemon so don't hate the player; you have been warned!]_

**How To Live With Werewolves**

* * *

_**Rule Number Fourteen;**_

_Wild Animals tend to claim a mate, so expect a bite or two. Just be careful where you bite back._

Last Time;

_...So I clawed into his shoulder and held on for dear life as my small frame shook with gut-wrenching cries._

_"Are you okay?" he asked with a tenderness I had never heard in Paul's voice before..._

_~!~_

_"Jacob," I sighed his name._

_"Bella, baby..." he breathed back, shaking with it. I felt whole, in this moment, in his arms, and instinctively I turned my head, pressing my lips to his neck._

_"There you are..." he murmured, a finger coming up to trail over my heated cheeks._

_I smiled, leaning my face into his palm._

_"Here I am."_

Although he had come to sleep with me, not like that, not much sleeping was involved on my part.

I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, allowed my fingers to skim over the heated skin there and when his heart-beat thudded in tempo under my fingertips I fought the urge to move closer, to press or slide my body over his.

His hair, as always, was a mess of a mane, sticking up in tufts and I took in each feature appreciatively. He wasn't sort of beautiful, he was in every sense of the word, heartbreakingly beautiful; from the strong set of his jaw, to his high cheekbones, to the curves and planes of his collarbone and from there...

It was hard to just sit and watch him sleep at first, for fear that some part of me had picked up on Edwards addiction. I didn't understand how he did it, but then the peace and calm of Jacobs breath, the way his eyes flickered under his eyelids as he dreamt, I came to know why he had done it. It was utterly amazing; albeit a little crazy and stalker-ish, yes, but amazing nonetheless.

Under normal conditions, I would have been sweating, his heat this close in such a small space, but the warmth did not consume or burn, it melded into my skin as if I myself were running such a high temperature.

The cold wasn't here anymore, not with Jacob beside me.

My back became sort of stiff from resting against the headrest and my legs tingled with pins and needles, but there was no way I was moving. Jacobs lips twitched and I watched closely, enraptured as he whispered my name.

What kind of dream was he having, I wondered.

I didn't have time to ask, because the pain under my cast began to thrum again and I swallowed a painkiller or two with a sip of water.

Watching him became a little harder, because next thing I knew, I was dreaming.

* * *

When I woke up, he was gone. I don't know why I had expected him to be there, but knowing he wasn't still hurt as if he'd packed his bags and ran. But there were plenty of reasons for him to leave—Billy, the pack, not to mention Charlie and his shotgun, and patrols and the new pups and...

I don't know why I stopped panicking, maybe because there was no reason to really panic at all.

I heard Charlie speaking downstairs and rolled over, hissed when my leg gave a small jab of disagreement at it's current angle. The cast was warm, and under it my leg was itching like_ crazy_. Which meant it was healing.

Good.

I hated that the cast had gotten between me and Jacob—Oh. We... _Jacob_.

The thought of him chanting my name... as if I were a goddess. It made me feel invincible and I grinned as I went through my morning routine. Victoria was dead; a vindictive evil part of me cheered at that, while the other half felt sorrow. Vampires loved differently, and without her mate, all she knew was the game. Too bad she had died from it.

As a reminder, my leg throbbed and I had used cling-wrap and some tape so the water wouldn't get to the cast, sticking it to the side awkwardly.

She'd managed to get another lick in, though.

After I dried off, and put on some clothes that were a little different but not overly so—flare jeans; I had to stretch the material over my cast, ballet-flats and a camisole (which I had found at the bottom of my drawers and was one size too small) and a throw-over plaid button up, I was ready to face my father.

I was, however, not ready to face Rosalie Cullen.

Maybe I'd fallen down the stairs and broken my neck and she was death...

But there she was, sitting politely on my chair in the kitchen, a cup of still hot coffee in front of her, untouched. Charlie was on the other side, face slightly pink and suspicious.

Those golden eyes rose to mine, the shocking blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and she was adorned with designer brand clothes and six-inch heels. Nothing but the best.

She smiled—and she was gorgeous.

"R-Rosalie," I stuttered in recognition.

"Bella," she stood, came to hug me and I flinched as her cold solid arms wrapped around me in a small but quick gesture of affection.

"What..."

"Your father told me you broke a leg in the forest just the other day. Are you sure you should be up?" she asked, leaning back to meet my eye pointedly.

Which really meant; _I heard Victoria broke your leg. Is she dead?_

I cleared my throat, silencing the roaring wolf in my head.

Even though part of me screamed she was wrong—_just being here_, wrong—which could have been the imprint side, I realised I missed her. Well, not her specifically, but her all the same.

"Oh, it was just me being clumsy... but it's okay now,"

And that meant; _she got me near the end, but she's dead_.

Satisfied, the hunter smiled and nodded.

Then we sat at the table and Charlie made himself scarce, getting ready for work.

It was eight in the morning on a cold Wednesday and I was talking to Rosalie a vampire who, up until Edward had left, considered my life a nuisance, and knew now she cared. She was still cold in more ways then one, but she cared.

When Charlie left, our conversation rose to normal levels and she stopped the unnecessary blinking and shifting of her legs.

Like a china-doll, she was still on the chair and watching me intently as I told her everything; even the imprint. She didn't like the wolves or the fact my lover was Jacob Black, but she now had a sense of respect for them, for their power and care.

Finally...

"Are you all coming back?"

"No," it was cold, blunt and utterly sweet.

"Edwards in Rio. He's been... on speaking terms with some very important people."

Which meant vampires.

We spoke of many things, of where she'd been and what she had been doing and since vampires don't sleep, there were plenty of somethings she had listed down. She and Emmett had gone to Africa, had helped overnight build water systems for a small village with kids who may as well have been walking skeletons. And she'd adopted one of them. His name was Kanji and he was only eight years old, but it turns out that rumours of the red-eyed hunters had spread and when he had met Rosalie's eye, she knew that he had found her to be quite fascinating, mentioning he was much like I had been—he never gave up, would not leave her alone until she told him what she was over dinner one night. He'd been utterly calm with it.

After that, they'd left him for a few weeks, claiming she'd be back for him to do some much needed hunting and to see how the Cullen's had been, but when she returned, he was gone. The villagers had said he'd followed after them and hadn't returned. They'd searched night and day (under cover of hoodies and gloves or something along those lines) and found him.

He'd been attacked by a lion and was losing a lot of blood.

Rosalie had changed him.

All of this time, she spoke of Kanji as if he were her own son, her own flesh and smiled.

Emmett, of course, loved him.

Although a newborn and out of control at times, he never took a human life, adapting well to the blood of lion and gazelle. She said he had a gift, could bend the very ground she walked on, draw water from the stream like a real live Avatar and I laughed.

Then she brought up Edward again.

"He misses you, Bella."

I fought the urge to suddenly get up and leave my own home.

Sensing my distress, she frowned slightly, eyes sad.

"He may not say it, but I know. He doesn't miss your blood," she went on as if speaking about the weather, even when my heart skipped a beat and went shallow for the briefest of moments.

"He misses you. The Volturi are trying to reason that life with them would be simpler, that food presents itself to those who wait and he just... he wants to move on. But he can't seem to."

I changed the subject.

"Who are the Volturi?"

* * *

When it was around the three hour mark, she suggested we go for a drive, get something to eat (for me) and we could talk some more near a park or somewhere with fresh air. Being cooped up inside with a cast was no way to live, she mentioned and as I gaped at her ride—a silver saab aero x. I only knew this car because Jacob scoffed that it was just a show car, like a pony, but with so much more guts and less pretty. He claimed his car was going to be a beast.

This car may as well have been, in my own opinion, made of gold. It screamed money and I wondered how she'd gotten it.

"It's Emmett's. He made a pretty good deal with the salesman in Europe."

I had thoughts, images, of Emmett grinning, arms folded and a predatory look on his face. The dealer must have been frightened out of his mind.

So, we drove. And it was like riding on air, the seats comfortable enough to make me wonder if it was a couch at one point and we stopped at a café in Port Angeles.

I ate a bagel with ham and cheese while she watched, fixated.

Then we went to the park and spoke some more, me sipping on coffee as she continued to look in fascination.

"Alice is Alice," she waved me off with a gesture of her hand and I smiled.

"Jasper, on the other-hand, has been... well, different since we left. But with Ace around, he won't mess up. He's still vegan, as far as I know. Esme is working at a kindergarten, teaching little ones ABC's. It's all very..."

"Practical?"

"Boring. But Carlisle is working at the hospital not too far from the kindergarten, so it's alright, I guess..."

I couldn't get the image of Carlisle being red-eyed out of my mind, as it was him being part of something so... egotistical was a reminder that he wasn't like any other human; he was still a vampire.

She stood, wordlessly, and I followed. We walked together in companionable silence.

"I didn't hate you," she says and I'm a little relieved and confused.

"I was jealous."

I manage not to fall over when those musical words reach my ears.

How could she be jealous? Of me?

**The pulse and breathing?** Jacob thought snidely.

I blink at her stupidly for what seems like forever.

"You're able to have children, Bella..." her voice is no longer confident, and it's flawed as it reaches a breaking point.

"I—No. All vampires can't conceive. Though there has been few cases where a child was made from the other gender," she snorts disdainfully and it sounds pretty "but it's rare for female humans to... accept the sperm into their womb. It's like venom."

Blunt, straight to the point and I briefly feel relieved... Edward hadn't let me go so far.

Reading the look on my face, she has that predatory smile happening.

"But that's changed now we have Kanji. We might even... adopt a few more. Kids who need us."

She nodded and I realised she could make it work. Sure, she didn't have the maternal quality Esme held with her looks, but she had that glint to her eye, the hidden qualities to one in the way she spoke and held her body.

She was perfect.

A few things happen simultaneously. She spots something over my shoulder and then I'm being pulled—pushed—roughly behind her as she snarls at the approaching figure with a vengeance. A resounding growl startles me to look over her shoulder meekly.

I don't recognise him at first—maybe because he's actually wearing clothes; a button up shirt and jacket, a pair of jeans and work boots, a bag of groceries in his arms—and then the name clicks on my tongue.

"Sam."

He's all healed up.

And in port Angeles.

And growling at Rosalie.

Quicker then my mind registers, I'm in the car, buckled in and the door slams. And we're peeling away from the pavement with a flourish.

She's angry.

* * *

She drops me off at home and leaves, claiming to stop by when the bad company is gone.

And Jake is there, shaking by my truck.

The sun glares behind him, illuminating his body in a glow that seems almost perfect, but the snarl building in his chest and the anger in his eyes desolates the image.

"Who the hell was that?" he snaps as soon as I stumble/hobble to him—he clutches me to his chest, crushingly tight and the growl is beside my ear.

He winces but doesn't pull away.

"It was just Rose."

This angers him more.

"Cullen?"

I nod and then he's lifted me off my feet, put me over his shoulder and I can feel how much he's trembling, it wracks his whole frame and me with it as I try to sooth him, the edges of my vision blurred by wallpaper and photos and kitchen, then stairs.

"Jake, Jake, Jake," I chant softly but panicky, the imprint sending shock waves straight to my chest and I'm glad Charlie isn't home because—

He's ripping off my shirt.

"Get. It. Off." he snarls into my hair and I hear the sound of denim tearing a moment later, then the yank-yank of my shoes and then—

He's shoved me into the shower.

It's scalding.

"JAKE!" I cry, trying to leap away but he growls, pins me there, ducking under the spray and nearly breaking the tap as he turns on the cold. My cast is wet, I'm burning and he's still growling.

"Won't let him have you," is his response when my hands flutter over his chest, into his hair, over his cheekbones.

The temperature drops enough not to be painful.

And we're both panting heavily.

Another wet warmth touches my shoulder, momentarily stunning me when I take in one of two things; I'm almost naked, my bra and panties still intact and he's licking my neck and collarbone and chest and then turns my palms up, licks them too.

"Jake?"

"I won't let him have you, your mine... _mine_..." he whispers into the flesh below my ear and I shiver.

Then I understand.

The Cullen's. Sam. Rosalie. Jake... Edward.

"Yours," I agree, the rise and fall of my chest becoming slower and the rate of my heart-beat is still something to worry about but he's... he's...

Jacob stares into my eyes, searching for something I'm not sure is there or not.

But he's with me now. The wolf is gone from his irises and he's breathing and he's licking and it's driving me crazy as he meets my eye, his hot tongue lathing against the pale expanse of my wrist.

"Sorry, sorry...sorry... don't leave me."

I wrap my arms around him and he drops his hands to my soaked pantie'd waist.

"I'm okay, you're okay... I won't leave you, ever. Not ever."

This soothes him to a point where he's all but purring in my arms, chest rumbling against mine.

Warm lips brand their mark into my temple, cheeks and then... then...

He's kissing me, tongue tentative as it slips into my mouth.

Fire.

Life.

Jake.

My leg hurts, I think, and my chest is burning, but I don't think I can pull away without their being consequences and all that matters is he's here, he's still afraid, afraid I'll leave him for Edward, for the Cullen's and it's not my choice anymore, I'm tied to Jacob in ways that I don't believe I ever could possibly have been before.

Before.

Had I wanted to be cold? Had I wanted to watch everyone around me pass?

Had I been so blind, so naïve and foolish?

Jake senses I'm getting distracted, thinking too much again and promptly stops all thought process when his fingers work their way between us wetly, slide over my collarbone and down and his fingers rub over the padding of my bra, heat finding it's way to my breast and bringing my sensitive nipples to full attention and I gasp against his mouth as he chuckles, lips finding purchase on my neck and biting as his fingers push past the material, hot palm against my skin, the pinch and twist right there and...

The front door slams open with a bang and Charlies voice calls up the stairs a moment later.

"Holy crow," I whisper.

* * *

**[Ra—Just General Rant And Thanks]**

OH em EFFING gee.

I've updated. Ack, I feel like the writing has changed (style or whatever) but I woke up this morning with new ideas and just wanted to show you Jakes wild/protective/hot side.

And of course, now the smecksytime shall be prolonged due to horny/wild/protective/hot Jake getting his swag on—and burning Bella.

But nonetheless, I will (spoilers? Really? No. Just gonna say blahblah) blahblah Bella's blah and make sure Jake doesn't blah her in the process. I know it makes no sense but stick with me.

On another note, for you obsessies, I got a fanfiction I recently did a banner for—audreyii-fic's Boyfriends With Girlfriends. It's a genderswap beautiful heart-wrenching one which makes your insides all mushy and I insist you take a look and leave a review, because I did.

I shall update randomly seeing as we've yet to duct-tape our moving boxes and all that.

But leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.

Love, peace, chicken-grease!

Oh! Just a side note thingy, I will be making a banner (wtf is with me and banners) for my fanfic (will probably break something if I get frustrated) and all of your names will be on it! Yaaaaaaaaaaay.

So there's that.

**[End General Rant]**


	15. Rule Number Fifteen

**How To Live With Werewolves**

* * *

_**Rule Number Fifteen;**_

_Do not give the wild animal a reason to bite. If you do, make a run for it._

_Consequences may be lethal._

Last Time;

_She smiled—and she was gorgeous._

_"R-Rosalie," I stuttered in recognition._

_~!~_

_I don't recognise him at first—maybe because he's actually wearing clothes; a button up shirt and jacket, a pair of jeans and work boots, a bag of groceries in his arms—and then the name clicks on my tongue._

_"Sam."_

_~!~_

_"I won't let him have you, your mine... mine..." he whispers into the flesh below my ear and I shiver._

_"Yours," I agree._

So one or two things are established that same day—one, Charlie's gun is still functioning, by all means, two, Jake can take a bullet to the chest and not die and three I'm pretty sure this isn't how I pictured my relationship ending. That wouldn't be funny, come to think of it... Charlie did not, thank heavens, shoot Jacob and our 'relationship' is still going... in whichever direction it was headed.

Only I'm grounded. And by that I mean I can't drive to La Push—not that the new cast would allow it anyway—and see Jacob and my man-eating family; or for that matter vampire-eating family.

On this note of vampires and werewolves, another thing has come to my attention.

Rosalie was here, however brief, and intended to see me again.

Meanwhile Jacob was in La Push running laps around the globe for all I knew as punishment—Quil's words, not mine.

"_Yeah, Sam got pretty pissed Jake was all up in your grill and whatnot. And Charlie's got enough dirt on our hides to put us in for the night as it is, so getting shot by Charlie seemed like the idea of all ideas to the Alpha-kins. Anyway, in other words, Bella-dear, Jake isn't allowed to see you until the patrols are all taken care of."_

"By himself?"

"_... Would you be mad if I said yes?"_

I did the very unladylike thing and threw the phone only to have it rebound on the cord and smack into the wall.

* * *

To say I woke up in a good mood the next morning was not true at all.

I woke up tangled in the sheets, too cold to even think straight and wondering where in the hell time had gone.

School was coming back, albeit too fast for my liking. In a week or less I'd be sitting in a classroom full of students and friends pretending my life was normal instead of the hectic mythical mess it was. I had come this far, I thought with a small smile.

With Victoria gone my paranoia had thinned to about the length of a hair strand.

But with Rosalie back the chance of Edward being there had me on my toes.

With absolutely nothing to do while being grounded I was shoved face-first into the always entertaining world of TV. I watched soap operas, dance shows, hilarious comedy junk, the occasional episode of True Blood—Sookie was a what now? But I had to admit, her werewolves couldn't hold a candle to the one I called my own—when she showed up.

I stared at her face lingering near the window, eyebrows raised. Obviously too engrossed in my mission to lower my IQ from watching Ed, Edd and Eddy I had missed her knocking.

I opened the door, allowing her in and thinking oddly of Eric. That vampire in particular had me in fits and giggles.

Which was in itself unnatural for me.

We sat on the sofa, speaking of nothing at all; her going back to Africa, Emmett falling in love with Australian football and something along the like when she looked at me strangely.

"What?"

I looked back, not sure what she was thinking.

"Bella... have you..." she bit her frozen lip, eyebrows knitting together.

"Something is... different about you. Have you done the deed?"

I continued to stare at her, not sure what the 'deed' was, though Jacobs voice in my mind chuckled darkly.

Then I caught on.

"What! No! I mean..." I felt my face go aflame and fiddled with the string that tickled against my wrist from my shirt.

"We... um..."

She didn't say anything, gave me a Mona Lisa smile before tutting under her breath.

"Well, just remember that if he gets you pregnant, I may just have to kill him... you have so much ahead of you that it'd be quite... sad to see your future marred by—

She paused, and her face fell.

I knew she was thinking of the children she would never conceive.

"Anyway. Just know I will—as you humans say—kick his ass."

I visibly relaxed, glad the mood had changed.

We watched an episode of the Simpsons before I felt she wanted to speak again. I knew something was up from her expression. I muted the TV and the utter silence was startling.

"I'm afraid that... I won't be coming back to visit Bella. Not for a while at least."

Part of me—the Jacob part—threw confetti in the air and did a dance while the other began to mourn.

I felt my eyes water.

"Oh, don't cry, Bella," she soothed, cold hand brushing over my wrist.

"It's just... I've never felt so alive with these children. They make me want to be a better vampire? I guess."

Her face gave nothing away but in her eyes I could see the happiness. She was in her own way, living again.

"But with this news, comes more."

I waited patiently, biting my lower lip.

"Edward is returning to Forks. He says that he wants to see how things are going or in his words 'if she is adequately safe'."

I knew the _she_. I was her. I could feel it.

She waited, gauging my reaction. I felt nothing. Sure, there was the echo of a stab in my chest but the worst was over, Victoria was gone, Jacob and I loved each other with every breath and nothing could come between us... except...

"How long will he be?"

"I already checked with Alice an hour ago, she said he'll be here in a week or less, depending when he makes up his mind."

So he was undecided about me. Huh.

"Do take care Bella. And for the love of all wardrobes, wear something bright with that cast. That colour," she gestured at my forest green tank "makes your eyes look bleak. In fact, forget it, I'm sending you an outfit."

Before I could protest she gave me one of those awkward one-person-sitting-one-person-standing hugs. She was so cold.

Then she was gone. Again.

I cried—with relief or pain, I wasn't sure.

* * *

_Dear Renee,_

_I know it's been a while since I've wrote to you—'summer' has been busy here—but I want you to know I'm happy._

_I have to say I agree with Phil—the game plan for the Foxes are terrible this year and I'm sorry that his knee was 'buggered'? from a game with the kids. _

_I miss you, a lot, actually. _

_Dads been good, he's been working, fishing, watching the games. The usual._

_Ever since the loss of Harry he's stopped eating fast food, at least and is getting his just desserts with vegetables and vitamins. I make sure every day._

_Jacob? Well, he's Jacob; working on bikes and cars... we're not very serious at the moment but I think something is bound to happen—and before you ask, no we haven't done anything. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I miss you and will write more._

_Love, Bella._

_P.S, tell Phil he should rest up and make sure those kids go easy on him._

* * *

I had so much spare time on my hands that I was bored.

I'd cleaned until I couldn't clean anymore, I stared at the cast on my leg, drawing doodles with a permanent marker and waited for Jacob to show up.

He never did.

I guess Sam was really doing a number on him.

Charlie let me add more vegetables to his (secretly) no-meat lasagne but refused to let me do the dishes and by the end of the night I was tired. I crawled upstairs, into bed and slept for a solid ten hours before I woke up.

My window was open. I stared at it.

Something was different, my mind told me. Sure enough, there on the edge and stuck with a bit of what appeared to be tape was a note. The paper felt different, harder than normal paper, and I realised with sleepy eyes that it smelled like vanilla and... I began reading.

_Bella,_

_I wish to speak to you, if you don't mind._

_If you do, leave your window open—if not, close it and I will understand._

_Always, Edward._

* * *

**[RantRantRant/NoteAndSuch]**

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?"

***lifts head up from desk, L key stuck to forehead and zombie-like noises coming from throat***

"..."

Well hello once again, reviewers. Been a while, hasn't it? Ohdear, look at the mess I've made again! Keeping you all on the edge of your seats I hope! Well no, because that would be bad in case one of you fell off and hit your head. Hm.

Anyway.

Really glad I was able to write this, have missed writing dearly. I've had writers block for so long that it gave me the shits and fits and I was tempted to give up altogether (not really, like I would do that ***shifty eyes***) but no, here I am.

I'm really really glad to say that I've packed everything BUT my furniture and we're moving on the 18th so things might get messy-er still after this. I've got somewhat of a plot down—Ithinkahahaha-and I'll keep you posted when I can.

Oh! Another thing. I have a fanfic sitting here gathering dust and thought you should take a look while I figure out how the hell my bed is supposed to fit through my tiny doorway... It's called It Was Hers and it's a (drum roll, please?) JakeBellsDrunkFunnyOneShot. Not in that order though...

And here comes the **[REVIEW Rant]**!

**Noini** – What'd you think? Aha. I thought it was a win-win. Or fail-fail? Not sure.

**Rhianna14** – I do too! A possessive/protective Jake is a lovable Jake.

**Notashamedtobe **– Groovy review!

**BrookeBelikov** – Oh! The winky face, gets me every time.

**Leah1398** – Hope this makes your day.

**AngelOfDeath07** – I am tricky, aren't I? Aha. I wanted to use her because Alice was a little too cliché for me.

**Nutz for Kellan Lutz** – Tadah!

**LynnLautner **– Thank you so much, it means a lot.

**Raven Potter Weasley** – Sweet. That's what I was aiming for.

**an angel's whisper** – Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

**SorchaKitty** – That it does. I guess I got caught up in the writing. Anyway, am I still evil for this one?

**BeccieT **– I think that should be HTLWW's theme... You have a point. But I think I might put a little sumpin sumpin in there about Rosalies 'love-child'? or something. Ohdear, spoiler already...

**YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingM**e – That makes it worth writing, then!

**Jharv241** – I hope you enjoy this one, too.

**InToTheFire1395** – Your wish is my command.

**Kim-imprinted-on-a-wolf** – Awwwwh, shucks...

**LoveIsBlind** – Hope this keeps you hooked. And yes, Edward is a bit of a * covers mouth * ahem...

To those who weren't mentioned in this R R or I've missed, I apologise but give you thanks.

**Ohapoo**

**jwstahle**

**VampireLover010**

**It's a Jacob Thing**

**dorme99**

**twilightgirl80**

**cloudshadow22**

**headinthebooks101**

**popprincess1120**

**Mac128**

**Brizely**

**LCB**

**letitbeme.x**

**MSU-HPHGfan**

**cutelilblonde1245**

**Margaritaville08**

**RealLifeWolfGirl**

**camptera**

**crimsoncherry6**

**wolfhappiness**

Lovelovelovelove you guys!

**[End RantRantRant!]**


	16. Rule Number Sixteen

**How To Live With Werewolves**

* * *

_**Rule Number Sixteen;**_

_Accept your punishment with your head held high._

Last Time;

"_Bella... have you..." she bit her frozen lip, eyebrows knitting together._

_"Something is... different about you. Have you done the deed?"_

_~!~_

_My window was open. I stared at it._

_~!~_

_Bella,_

_I wish to speak to you, if you don't mind._

_If you do, leave your window open—if not, close it and I will understand._

_Always, Edward._

Staring at the window didn't make the words on the paper in my hands disappear. In fact, glaring didn't do much damage either. As I took both these facts in I shivered—it had been three days, maybe more, since Jacob and I had last...

My fingers touch my mouth as if seeking the warmth, the echo of a burn he had put there. My face heats up with Rosalie's words; _have you done the deed?_

How far would we have gone before one of us stopped? My mind had been so fogged with him, I was sure I had drowned... like the time at the beach.

Everything reminded me of him—the air, the sun, the warmth, the sounds around me, the scent of pine. It was Jacob, home.

I stare at the open window and glance at the alarm clock on my bedside table.

I had to make my decision soon.

And if Jacob were to find out that_ he_ was _here_, in this room, with _me_, **alone**...

I swallowed thickly—would he be the stranger in the shower, groping me desperately as if we were two separate pieces he wanted to put together immediately? I already knew the answer.

That didn't stop the sense of will in my mind; the choice I would make was one that could either make or break me.

I felt this was something I should do—it curled in the base of my spine, threading it's way into my bones and then finally sinking into my chest with an almost sharp twist.

I would leave the window open.

But I would pay the price.

* * *

"Hey, Billy, is Jake there?"

"_Sorry Bella,"_ his tone is generally apologetic—the one I've heard before.

"It's... It's fine. Look, can you... do me a favour?"

A long pause.

"_Shoot."_

"I need you to get Sam to give Jake some more... ah... jobs, tonight."

A longer pause that hurts my head.

"_Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"No reason," the lie slips smoothly, "Charlie's just in a bad mood after his shift and I don't think he'd like finding Jake in my room tonight," Or Edward...

"_...Alright then."_

"Thank you Billy."

"_No problem. Bella?"_

I pause, biting my bottom lip.

"Yes?"

"_Be safe."_

Click.

* * *

I'm on my laptop, reading a response from Renee when I feel a certain chill in the room. I turn, expecting him to be there but of course he isn't. It's the wind, taunting me, it's voice whispering my mistake.

I ignore it, reading quickly. Phil's better, she's sorry about Harry's death and she misses me. I send her love and more news—the grounding—and wait. Then I scroll through some games, play Zombies VS Plants for an hour before starting dinner. The sun makes it's escape behind the clouds as I marinade some chicken and stick it in the fridge for a while, watching a movie before cooking. Charlie comes in, and I think for a blind moment that he knows what I've said to Billy. Instead, he ruffles my hair, complains about work and takes a seat. He cracks open a can of beer, takes a gulp and reads the paper from this morning.

I watch him amusedly, making some pasta when I feel it.

Something inside my chest aches.

It's the imprint, I try to reason, plating dinner and sitting with Charlie in the living room.

We watch some money-show and talk about nothing at all. My stomach is clenched tight with nerves and I can only eat half of what I have.

Sticking the rest in the microwave I tell Charlie that I'm going to bed. I kiss his forehead because it seems the right thing to do.

"Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad."

I take a long shower, thoughts finally away from my already overstuffed head and calm down. I might seem okay but inside I was freaking out. All the possibilities, the chance of something going wrong... it was inevitable.

I change into some comfortable track-pants, a singlet and hoodie because I'm freezing and wait.

Staring at the window, legs folded under me I wait some more. I don't look outside, afraid he's already there.

Minutes pass. Then hours. Maybe three... I don't know for sure.

Trying to remember his face takes up a lot of time. I could easily find the picture, glimpse at it, but somehow I don't think it will do him justice. His voice in my head has long since been gone and I think that hearing it one more time might be the death of me.

He might be the death of me.

I fall asleep, head at an awkward angle, shivering.

In my dream, which is in black and white, I'm staring at a figure in the forest. The only way I know it's a person is because no tree could be that pale white unless dying or dead.

Behind me, I feel the warm breath that I know is Jacob. Taller than me even in wolf form, the fine hairs of his muzzle press to my cheek.

"Bella..." a voice breathes and it isn't anything like Edwards. In fact, it sounds like Mike Newton.

"I told you not to be reckless..."

"You said it would be like you never existed, too."

"I didn't... I haven't..."

"You lied."

Jacob, without warning, snarls and jumps into the fray, tearing into the forest like a hurricane. Debris of tree, dirt, rocks fly all over the place and he's gone in the whirlwind of mess. Behind is shattered pieces of glass. I look down, notice something wrong with my chest. There's a hole. It's the size of my fist. I feel like throwing up but know that the smell of blood isn't real. The colour of red runs rivers down my shirt, to the waistband of my jeans where the material soaks it up.

I look at the glittering mess. I pick up each piece, following the 'bread crumbs'.

"I can fix this," I whisper.

* * *

"Bella..."

I stir awake, not sure if I should still be seeing the world in black and white. But here we are.

Purple, blue, green, topaz—Topaz.

I look.

Edward is a mess. Well, as much of a mess a vampire can be. His clothes are ripped, torn, covered in what looks like caked mud and there's dried blood in the corner of his mouth. His black dress pants are torn at the knees, have what looks like claw marks in the side, and he has no shoes. He watches me with the eyes of a predator but I'm not afraid. Not anymore.

That's not what startles me. It's his eyes.

Once a beautiful gold are now rimmed with red.

I feel my throat close up with the sight—the blood on his mouth might not be deer. Taking in my gaze, he smiles, a row of perfect white sharpened teeth.

"Edward," I breathe, because I'm not sure what happens now.

"I told you not to be reckless," he says, voice like honey on a blade.

Déjà vu.

"You said it would be like you never existed... but you did... in here," I gesture to my chest, hands shaking.

It's so cold.

"Surely... you never believed me, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I said I didn't want you anymore—

Jake...

"I lied."

He rubs the back of his neck like a suddenly shy schoolboy.

"I must admit, at first it scared me that you allowed me to hurt you like that, so deeply. After everything we had been through, you merely gave up the idea that I still care for you, that I love you."

I hadn't missed it.

"Why should you? You're... You were perfect."

He frowns and the blood moves with it. But he continues as if I hadn't spoken, hands falling to his sides, eyes taking in every inch of my room.

"Alice was always watching, though. And then you disappeared. I had to be sure you were alive but I told myself I would accept it as punishment for what I had done to you. I wanted to _run_ here..."

He smiles that crooked smile and my heart jerks noisily against my ribs, pounding in my head. His scent, sharp as ever, fills my lungs and his words bruise the very tender insides near my heart.

"Rosalie was there, telling me not to go anyway. That I didn't deserve you even if you were alive. I figured out she'd been here and kept a close eye on Alice—she couldn't see you. Maybe you had died, and Rose was playing with me. But then I..."

He steps closer, the first movement since his hands and I find my breathing difficult to accomplish.

"I had to be sure."

Another step. Then three.

He's at the end of my bed, fingers touching the quilt as if an old friend.

"And your... diet?" I manage to get out around a lungful of what now tastes like... vampire. Bleach. Lavender. Earth.

"I... strayed from the path again. I had my own ways of dealing with heartbreak."

"How many?"

"It doesn't matter. They were no longer human—their thoughts so impure it made me want to draw out their death that much longer."

His voice, even with that tint of perfection, makes his words seem harmless. In actual fact, they hurt.

"But I was good, keeping between the two. It was hard, at first. I learned to control it, barely. When I got too deep into the... other fruits," he chuckles "I would imagine it was someone I loved and was able to stop."

He meets my eyes.

The message all along was clear; he still loved me.

"I have to ask," he spoke after letting all this sink in. "What is that smell?"

"What?"

"That smell... like wet do—

Some use the term 'saved by the bell' in intense situations. I believe this term, however would have to be 'saved by the wolves'.

Because at that moment Edward had tried to say dog (my guess) a howl sounded in the forest not too far away.

I knew, with every inch of me, that this was not good.

Charlie, watching TV downstairs would hear it too. He would probably come upstairs, any minute now, to check if things were alright or ask if I heard the sound too.

Someone from the pack would burst into my room—Jake, maybe—and try to tear Edwards throat out.

Edward, not able to read my mind, still understood that this was not good. At all.

Without so much as a word, he wrapped his marble-cold arm around my waist and pulled me out the window.

He ran with me in his arms before I could cry my protest.

* * *

**[Review Rant and Notes]**

Oh, what's this? Another chapter already? What can I say, I got some time on my hands. And I've missed all you lovely people.

I have ANOTHER fic sitting here gathering dust. I must warn you, it's got a bit of crack. Like a smudge. Or dot. And it's rather... hinty. Ish.

It's a Sam/Emily and Emily/Bella and Bella/Jake fic. Well, two. I think. Under Pressure and The Touch. Enjoy, folks.

**BrookeBelikov** – hope I did good in this one. I'm using a lot of cliff-hangers but in this one I got writers block... thank you for the luck, I may need it!

**Noini** – I wish that Edward wasn't such an ass. But here we are. Aha.

**Notashamedtobe** – I know, right? But this fanfic would be over so much quicker without a little EddySparklePants.

**AngelofDeath07** – Thank you, it is pretty busy but I think I'm handling it well. I hope you like this chapter, though. I had to put a bit of space between Bella and Jake because let's face it. 'I Missed You!' hugs are better than 'Don't Leave Me!' hugs.

**[End]**


	17. Rule Number Seventeen

**How To Live With Werewolves**

* * *

_**Rule Number Seventeen;**_

_Take evasive action or generally roll over and go belly up during confrontation._

Last Time;

_I would leave the window open._

_But I would pay the price_

_~!~_

_"Hey, Billy, is Jake there?"_

_"Sorry Bella," his tone is generally apologetic—the one I've heard before._

_"It's... It's fine. Look, can you... do me a favour?"_

_A long pause._

_"Shoot."_

_"I need you to get Sam to give Jake some more... ah... jobs, tonight."_

_~!~_

_Without so much as a word, he wrapped his marble-cold arm around my waist and pulled me out the window._

_He ran with me in his arms before I could cry my protest._

Like the calm before any storm, I knew what was to come. I felt it burning my insides like acid and choked on the air that barely managed to pass my gaping lips.

Realising he was going too fast, Edward slowed his pace until I could suck each lungful in like an addict.

I let him have it.

"Are you insane! Do you know what you've just done, Edward! They'll know you took me—Jake will—

He snorted. Then after a pregnant silence turned to look at me, eyebrows knitted together, reminding me of Rosalie, briefly. Only the red in his eyes made my blood run cold.

"Who?"

"The wolves, you idiot!" I snapped, shaking in his arms.

He stopped walking altogether.

"Werewolf?"

"No, your average wolf with flimsy teeth and—Of course a werewolve! Now put me down! I swear, Charlie will shoot you and then he'll hand me the gun so I can shoot you when you get up and then I'll call Sam and let him know Seth can have you as a chew-toy—this is not funny!"

He, although chuckling again, let me down.

Immediately I turned from the direction we'd come. I'd closed my eyes and now faced with the direction felt my mouth go dry.

"Where are we?"

I already knew, but had to be sure.

"The clearing..."

We fall quiet, me breathing, him not. It's not peaceful, it hurts, it's utterly heartbreaking. But at the same time... I don't care about it anymore.

He looks at me.

"You have a cast on your leg."

I nod, knowing he'd have figured it out sooner or later.

"Alice had visions of you talking about that with Rosalie... it was hard to make out at the time."

I want to laugh. I want to cry.

Maybe I was going crazy.

"They're coming, you know," I say, turning to look at him.

"Who?"

"Jake. Sam. Paul. Embry. Quil... the entire pack, if you're that unlucky."

He smiled that crooked smile.

"It's luck enough that I'm here with you."

If I didn't know the repercussions of hitting a werewolf, I would have hit him. And Jake was... softer. Hitting Edward? It was what I imagined hitting a brick wall would be like. Pointless and in the end, you would only hurt yourself.

I wanted to tell him luck didn't have anything to do with my being here, that he should take me home, we still had time.

But, of course, I was wrong.

* * *

With him now, I wanted to tell Edward that Jacob had imprinted on me. I wanted to tell him I had disobeyed his wishes by being safe and instead settled for punching werewolfs, cliff-diving, had my leg broken by a vampires severed arm. I was still alive. I wanted to point and laugh joyously as if my living had proven to him I was strong enough, that I could exist and breathe.

But he'd never said I couldn't.

He never once told me "don't move on from me, don't ever be happy again, have my voice in your head telling you things that bother you".

The point was, I was free from the chains I had unnervingly bound to myself.

This, I realised with a glum expression, couldn't have come at a better time.

Darting in and out from behind great trees and tricky bushes was the pack. Or at least three of them.

No. Five. Or was it six?

Edward went even still-er than usual and had the nerve to push me behind his back, a hiss escaping his lips in a torrent.

"Wet dog," seemed to be his favorite insult.

Just when I thought things couldn't become more difficult, I saw him.

My breathing stopped, my heart soared and my eyes watered with what I think was adoration, surprise, anger, happiness.

Jacob, (shirtless) banked by two wolves on either side, made his way towards us. His expression, by all definition, was one of a thunderstorm. He was angry. More than angry.

He was, dare I say it, _pissed_.

"What the fuck are you doing here—nevermind. Get the fuck out of my way."

Edward snarled and Jacob's whole figure trembled, once, twice, before he calmed down.

"I will ask you _one last time_, leech," he gritted out between clenched teeth "move, or I'll move you my damn self and I can guaren-fucking-tee those other leeches are going to have to put you back together with duct-tape somewhere in Mexico."

"Edward," I pleaded, hands shaking, desperately as my mind became a scrambled mess. I tried with all my might to run to him, but Edward held me back, not even breathing with the effort.

JakeJakeJakeJakeJake

"Please,"

JakeJakeJakeJakeJakeJake

"It's okay," I choked.

Jake!Jake!Jake!

Edward glanced at me, then turned back to the wolves so sharply I thought his head might just break off. I hadn't missed that look in his red-topaz eyes.

"What is an imprint?" he wondered aloud softly.

"_Bella_ is _my_ damn fucking imprint—MOVE!" he roared, on the very edge, eyes wild and hands clenching as he took a step forth. Sam, the black silk wolf, growled snapping at Jacobs legs in warning.

"Please, Edward, I have to..."

JAKE!

But it was too late.

Jake merely shoved the beast aside and jumped, phasing mid-air, so fast my eyes barely caught the moment. Edward, sensing something aloft, was faster. He ran and met the wolf head-on as the others descended. But the pale god threw them to the side as though annoying pests rather than the thing of nightmares.

I saw flashes of russet, then white, then russet. They blurred, danced, slowing in their fight only to start again. Edward was a second ahead, knowing Jacob's moves before he did. I felt my throat burn—I was screaming for them to "STOPSTOPPLEASESTOP!" but no one heard me. Embry jumped back in to the fight and then the others followed. Before I could scream anymore, I realised with a quick bat of my eyelashes that my human mind could keep up; I just wasn't believing what I was seeing.

Edward was going in for the kill—I could see why. Three other wolves; Leah, Seth and someone else wete running at the fray full speed.

It was always too late.

I felt the crunch, the break, before I saw it. Maybe my mind was too slow to process it.

One moment he was there.

And then he was gone.

In the sudden silence, a startling piercing sound thudded in my head.

Like the sudden quiet when you turn off a movie and lay there in the dark.

I was scared of the dark, once.

"Edward!" I cry, lurching forward.

But he doesn't answer me.

His eyes stare up at me blankly from it's place on the ground. His body, on the other hand is being torn to shreds.

"STOP!" I scream.

They hear me. The wolves back off immediately, watching with suspicious eyes as I crawl on the crushed flowers and the dead grass toward him.

Someones (mine?) voice is chanting "I can fix this, I can fix this," as my fingers meet the cracked marble of his neck.

"Nonononono... it's alright... I can fix this..."

Warm hands pulls me away.

"NO! Let me go! Put me down, dammit, put me down! I can fix this!"

Just before I'm out of reach I see his eyes. And they blink, his lips moving.

I barely manage to howl a warning before turning to the side and that same acid that had churned in my stomach burns my already aching throat as I throw up.

* * *

"_Did you know?"_

"_What?" I smile, turning to look up at his topaz eyes, voice soft and sheets shifting between his cold body and mine._

"_How much I love you?"_

_My lungs suddenly couldn't function._

"_No. Remind me again?" and I press my lips to his—only to have him pull away with a pained expression._

"_Sorry, sorry," I chant, backing up and ducking my head. I ruined it. Again._

* * *

**[Not Paying Attention Here/General Hubub/Whatdoesthespacebardo Rant]**

Well hello there, lovelies! Been too long, I think. As always. But if I've kept you on your toes I must be doing something right. And I really don't know what to say. I think Bella kicked ass in this one (and Bella by default does not kick ass) though she kind of surprised me near the end. Who knew the poor girl couldn't hold down dinner? And when is that damn cast coming off and JacobBella sexy times goes down?

Answer! I don't know.

I have literally lost the plot and may or may not have to smash my face on the keyboard to find it again.

Oh, wait, it's coming back to me...

In the mean time, go check out Dirty Thoughts. Posted another chapter.

To those who did not threaten to kill me with pitch forks and whatnot while waiting, I leave you many thanks. I've finally settled in and will update in my free time (relaxing here is getting very old very quickly, am thinking about signing up for a gun liscence or something). Review rant in next chapter, as it's late and thespacebarismissing.

Muchlove!

**[End Rant]**


	18. Rule Number Eighteen

**How To Live With Werewolves**

* * *

**_Rule Number Eighteen: _**

_When a wolf comes scratching at your door, revise rule __**Fifteen**_.

Last time:

_I let him have it._

_"Are you insane! Do you know what you've just done, Edward! They'll know you took me—Jake will—_

_~!~_

_"Please, Edward, I have to..."_

_JAKE!_

_But it was too late._

_~!~_

_One moment he was there._

_And then he was gone._

_In the sudden silence, a startling piercing sound thudded in my head._

_Like the sudden quiet when you turn off a movie and lay there in the dark._

_I was scared of the dark, once._

_"Edward!" I cry, lurching forward._

Unlike any other time, I don't pass out. The adrenaline rushing through my veins won't let me.

Instead, I watch as a disembodied frozen corpse lays a few feet away, my throat burning with bile and my eyes watering with the sting.

He still blinks and I just sit there in a heap, gasping.

The wolves look between me and then themselves, heads turning to each other as whimpers, yips and whines escape muzzles then stop. It's utterly silent. Jared looks between all of us, wincing at Edwards torso.

They're all asking: "What do we do?"

"We... we need to call Carlisle," I mutter, voice hoarse.

Jacob turns and snarls, not at me, but at the mention of more vampires. His thought hits the others like a live wire and soon they're growling with him, eyes narrowed and teeth gleaming.

"He'll... he'll know how... I don't..." words won't work properly and I think I'm going into shock. It's not every day you see a vampire torn apart then still functioning. Well, not in any other persons day. Just mine, I guess.

"And tonight on Maury Povich a case never seen before. I Love A Werewolf But My Ex Vampire Is Back."

I giggle a little hysterically. I was good with weird, right?

Jared kneels down next to me, looks me in my eye and it's good to focus on something that isn't broken like Humpty Dumpty.

_'And all the kings horses and all the kings men...'_

"Bella, honey," he soothes and I blink at him. Jacob calls me that.

_'Couldn't put Humpty together again...'_

"Yes?"

"How exactly do we get the Cullens?"

I had no idea.

"Well, do you think maybe if we called or something?"

Huh, guess I was talking aloud.

"Yes, you are. I need you to focus. How do we get them here?"

I opened my mouth. Closed it. Jaw worked fine. Maybe it was brain to mouth filter?

"Rosalie... she'll know."

But not without Alice. I had to call Rose.

Seems wolves could travel with clothes tied to their legs, but not phones. I giggled at the idea—Jacob, running with a mobile in his mouth. Bad reception.

Jared lifted me in his arms.

"I'm gonna run her to mine, get her to call the leeches and see what we can do."

I wasn't paying much attention after that. He walked with me in his arms as though I was weightless, and along the way I saw Edward peering up at me. I gave a half-hearted wave.

"We're gonna go get the kings men."

* * *

I splashed cold water on my face, shivered, brought back after a few minutes wrapped in a blanket. As much as I wanted to go back to help, I knew I would be useless. My legs weren't stable enough to keep me upright and my brain was just coming back as if an old computer whirring to life.

I stared at my reflection. The figure there was a stranger, eyes bloodshot and hair a wild tangled mess. I'd gained some weight, though I was still bony in parts. But I was pale. Well, paler than usual. I guessed it was...

Rosalie had picked up on first ring, saying she'd sort it out, that I should lay down and rest.

Seemed she could hear how worked up I was.

But that didn't deter me from the fact that Edward was back, unlike what she'd said. He wasn't in Rio, or saving lives, or even drinking from people, he was here, in La Push, in pieces.

After a long moment I made my way back into the living room—only to get lost again and end up in Jareds bedroom.

"Second door on the left," I muttered and found my way again, sitting on the couch and drinking hot chocolate. Jared was in the kitchen, fixing himself some dinner after everything had been handled. I wasn't to be left alone and 'do not operate heavy machinery'...

I was pretty sure I had my sanity but that I was just a little... wired? Hyped up? Weirded out. And I couldn't be blamed. Normally so level headed, even when Sam was wounded, it was only natural after all of it I would finally crack.

The scariest part was thinking that I might never be the same, that I'd always be this way.

That all changed when Jacob walked through the door, panting and searching frantically for me. I was busy picking at a piece of the cast and stared dumbly as he took three steps and stopped in front of me. A moment passed, then another. I looked to my lap, then up.

He was afraid to touch me.

"Bells?" his lips curled around my name as though I weren't real.

I swallowed thickly. Here came the crying part.

My bottom lip wobbled and I ducked my head as each warm tear slid down my cheek. Wordlessly, he lifted me into his arms and cradled me to his chest. His warmth soothed me instantly.

"Oh, baby... I'm so sorry..." he whispered against my hair.

I thought maybe he'd be mad at me; for stopping him, perhaps, but he only seemed upset I was crying.

Then I was sobbing, murmuring incoherently against his skin.

"He's back and I'm alive and he should be wrong for being here, I hate him but I can't because he's still so perfect—even if he did drain people dry, he's always going to be perfect and I hate that!"

"Honey..." I didn't miss the flicker of anger.

"I hate him. I hate him! He thinks it's okay to just come back after everything he's done, everything and he lied to me!" Uh, oh, the floodgates were opened and I couldn't seem to figure out a way to stop-Jacob grasped my chin gently, turned my head to look me in the eye.

"Do you..." he pauses, flinches. "Do you still love him Bells?"

I shake my head no.

"Not... Not after everything he's done to me. But... if it weren't for him breaking me... I never would have..." and I can't seem to finish but Jacob, as always, knows.

He smiles sadly, kisses me on the mouth until my breathing levels out—though my heart thudded in response—and rests his chin atop my head, trailing his fingers through my hair.

"That's not true..."

I waited.

"We made mudpies together and blew up my dads oven. I loved you, even then."

It was utterly sweet. I burrowed my head against his chest.

"Did you have to clean up the mess?"

"Hell yeah. I wasn't going to let you do it. You were too pretty for that."

I laughed softly, the shock wearing off quickly, replaced by the warmth. Always the warmth.

"I love you."

He sighed, all tension gone and kissed my hair.

"I love you more, Bells."

* * *

_"Bella?"_

"Hey..."

She sighed, long and loud.

_"Well... He's back. He wants to know if he can see you."_

"No. I don't want to see him. Not anymore."

_"Not even a goodbye?"_ her voice sounds confused. She thought I would revel in Edwards prescence, it seemed.

"Not even a dime for the bus. I gotta go, Rosalie."

_"I know. And Bella?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Tell that mutt if he ever hurts you I'll make it so every time he barks, he chokes up an organ."_

I shook my head, smiled.

"Bye Rose."

_"Bye."_

* * *

When I awoke, I felt a warmth at the foot of my bed and slowly looked around. And there, brushing against my wrist, was a tail. I stared at it, confused as to what a tail might be doing on my bed when the tail linked to an animal familiar in colour and size. I blinked away sleep and sat up, fingers running over the wolves spine in a gentle pat.

"Morning, Seth."

The pair of eyes, nearly hidden by massive paws, open and gaze at me tiredly. I rub his ears affectionately and for a moment he seems startled by it, but sighs gruffly and nuzzles his nose into my palm.

How exactly he got in my room and slept on my bed without breaking something amazes me but I take in his shape and size—he's probably the smallest of the pack. None the less, I'm glad he's here. The nightmares didn't come and I think I have him to thank for that. He's half asleep by the time I shift my pillows so I can sit up and stare out the window in thought.

All those pieces, scattered across the field... as though his heart had been broken. I'm not angry, but I feel... something akin to it.

He lied. Despite all that he said, the way his actions spoke when he left me there in the forest, alone, he lied. He loved me. He wanted to protect me.

From himself? No.

He was greedy. He'd caused me pain—pain so white hot and ever lasting I wasn't able to function. I was tempted by the idea of death. If I couldn't be with someone so perfect, I would have jumped. I wasn't good enough. I was never good enough. I would never be good enough.

The pack had protected me when there was nothing worth protecting...

So long as I carried this weight of loss and hurt around with me I would never be entirely human. Jacob loved me, for me, even when I was broken, even when there was nothing in me to love.

He loved me even when he hadn't imprinted. _Even before then_, maybe.

Memories of my childhood were often jumbled because I was between Renee and Charlie so much that home was just a check-in. But I remember him holding my hand as they buried his mother. I remember buying him a toy car for his birthday when he was seven. I remember mud pies in the oven and how we had to clean it up.

I remember him kissing me on the cheek when Renee took me away that last time.

What Edward and I had shared had been a love that put everything on hold. It froze both my heart and my mind until I wanted to be like him, cold and marble. So nothing could hurt me, so no one would be able to drag me away from the person I wanted to be with, so that no force could tear us apart. I had wanted to be stronger. I wanted to be something other than myself—in doing so, in being bitten, I would have left everyone behind without a care. I would have fed on blood and lived from love.

I would have been cold.

With Jacob, everything burned. It cascaded down, only to spiral back up and burn brighter. It scorches, it's like molten lava, shifting everything. No, it was the sun. Everything seemed warmer, kinder and brighter. I had friends and family I could rely on to love me only if I loved them.

I hadn't tried, really, to be part of their world. I had followed my own rules to become closer to Jacob. I had accepted him, and his pack, yet I hadn't earned my place.

Last nights actions only proved I was not one of them. I wasn't Emily, the one person who could be a mother, friend, and sister. I wasn't Leah, part of them and able to defend and protect. I wasn't even close...

From now on, I promised myself as I closed my eyes, I would be a better person.

I would be Bella Swan.

Happiness swelled inside my chest at the thought.

And then Seth promptly fell off the bed when Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bells?"

"Holy crow, holy crow, holy crow," I whisper, throwing back the sheets. I rush the door, pushing all my weight on it as Charlie tries to open it.

"Bells?" he sounds alarmed.

"It's okay, dad, I'm... I'm getting dressed!"

I turn at the wrong moment and slap a hand over my eyes as Seth pulls on his cut-offs. I hear a small barely audible creak and look only to notice Seth is gone.

"Um, give me a minute, dad!"

I quickly pull on my jumper and open the door.

"Hi," I greet breathlessly.

He looks behind me, as if confused. "Fall out of bed?" he guesses, nodding to the rumpled and twisted sheets. I nod, nervous that if I talk he'll catch the lie there.

_'Stop pulling at your sleeves...'_

"So... anyway, I gotta head in to work and finish this paperwork on this kid—

"Okay, dad."

—But I was thinking after we could go to La Push, see Billy and have dinner there. Pizza, my shout."

"Sounds good." It sounded perfect, actually.

He presses a quick awkward kiss to my cheek and we both stand stock still, shocked. "Love you, kiddo," he smiles before turning and going downstairs. I watch him go, noticing he's become more... fatherly, I guess. It's a good thing, I figure.

Now... time to shower and get dressed...

But before that, something escaped my mouth—sounding soft and fluttery. I was laughing, I realised. A sound so foreign and unheard of that it rattled me near breathless.

The hilarity of seeing Seth, sans pants, and nearly getting caught by Charlie overwhelmed me—the situation had seemed like some teenage drama. "Tonight on Maury-Was Bella In Bed With Another Wolf!?"

I laughed so hard the tears that slipped from my eyes for once weren't ones of pain.

But the stitches in my side were, though...

* * *

"What's that?" Bella asked curiously, reading over Jacobs shoulder.

"It appears to be a... note of some kind.." he murmured, not too sure what he was meant to do with the note. It didn't seem all that important now Bella was there.

_Hello, readers. I ate a sandwich._

He turned the page over, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Bella tried to hide a laugh behind her hand.

_And it was good!_

Then, in a moment entirely blamed by inspiration from the note, Jacob shoved the desk back, took Bella into his arms and ravaged her completely until both of them had to stop and read the note again for round two.

**A/N continues!**

No, seriously, the inspiration fairy struck last night... well, early in the morning, and I just had to post this (even though I'm not sure I edited it thoroughly...) but here it is! You can all put away your pitchforks and torches now!

On another note, my lovely darling baby bunka boos (cute nickname, right?) I need to make a list of all your names and put them on a review banner thing I'm making. I didn't realise that so many of you were faithful and stuck with me so long, so it's a short and little thank you for doing so. For the other more recent reviewers, you're also on my Need-To-Thank list.

Annnnd on yet another note, I need to ask for your help. I'm running out of rules (have been for a while now) so please feel free to review this chapter and in those lovely little brackets, (the ones I've been using half this A/N) give me something to work with. You'll get a special thank you and a preview for the next chapter in an inbox. Unless you want more, then by all means let me make some cookies.

Anyway! Missed you guys lotsly, can't wait to hear back and hopefully write more.

Love, peace, chicken grease.

**End A/N**


	19. Not An Update! AN

Hello, readers. I apologize in advance and for the past about my updates and errors. Here's the tricky part I have to get to-I am currently unhappy with my fanfictions. That's the real bullet I've been biting for a while now. However, I will NOT be removing them. I feel each of you deserves to come back and read them freely. What I am doing, however, is making a new account and editing, re-doing and tidying my previous fanfictions. This is the only less-mess method I could come up with. I can't promise you they will all be finished, but I promise you I will try my hardest.

Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee if this fanfic will be updated before the new account. (so there is no confusion, I will finish this one eventually)

On that note, I cannot thank all of you enough for your reviews and support. Each one means so much to me and I need to give credit for that. As for all those pesky banners I promised, I'm afraid I've lost them due to a mishap with my laptop (and by mishap I mean I've lost them and tried making new ones and the amount of unfinished banners is nothing short of horrifying) but as with new things, I believe a new account will provoke me enough to do something. Anything, really.

As for the new account I've been mentioning I don't expect it to be up and running for a couple of weeks (maybe months if I'm in bad shape) but I will get there. Thank you for staying with me so long and I hope you'll stick with me for a while longer.

Much love.


	20. Rule Number Nineteen

**How To Live With Werewolves**

* * *

_**Rule Number Nineteen;**_

_Do not feed a wild animal—unless it's something sweet, of course._

Last time;

_Along the way I saw Edward peering up at me. I gave a half-hearted wave. _

"_We're gonna go get the kings men."_

_~!~_

"_Do you... do you still love him, Bells?"_

_I shake my head no._

_~!~_

"_But I was thinking after we could go to La Push, see Billy and have dinner there. Pizza. My shout."_

"_Sounds good." It sounded perfect, actually._

"Oh, sugartit," I hissed. Of course, the custard pie I'd been making had to fall apart. The crumbled bottom was scattered all over the fancy plate. I hadn't let it bake long enough. And the custard was lumpy.

Although, mind you, this recipe was from a failed attempt me and Renee had tried a few years ago which I'd found at the bottom of my closet while looking for a pair of shoes that weren't ballet flats.

Amongst this list of things to do today, Mike Newton wasn't answering any of my calls. So either way I'd have to go in to work tomorrow, despite the doctors appointment to remove the cast.

"Sugartit," I repeated, unsure where I'd heard the phrase but using it none the less. Just as I was crushing more biscuits for the base, I heard three sharp knocks on the door—and the knocker, apparently, took it as a cue to come inside before I could call out or open it. And in strode Seth, grinning sheepishly, Quil right behind him. For a couple of seconds I couldn't meet Seths eyes. Sans pants. Maury would have a field day with my life.

"Bella-Bean!" Quil crowed. "Seth said there was food?"

Seth, meanwhile, looked horrified. "I didn't say there was food, I said she was cooking food-

"Same thing," Quil says loftily, planting himself down at the kitchen table. Then he narrows his eyes at me, leaning forward. I shrink back.

"Uh, yes...?"

"You look different. Did you do something to your hair?"

All I'd done was wrap a towel around it to absorb the water and then let it fall where it did.

"No?"

"Are you sure? It looks amazing."

Seth and I regarded Quil with the same expression. A look, which I guessed, said "what are you getting at?"

Then Seth clicked, laughing. "He's trying to suck up so you'll give him food," he chuckled, eyes twinkling with mirth. I shook my head and passed over the failed attempt of custard. "All yours."

"Shweet, thanksh," he managed around his full mouth. God, he was quick.

"So," I tried casually, making conversation as I began to restart on the base. "Why aren't you two at Emily's and eating all her food?"

Seth shrugged, dug into the failed mess of soft biscuit base, using his fingers to scoop up the soft mess into his mouth. "Sam's getting a bit prickly over Emily," Quil answered before dipping the ladle back into the mess for more.

"Oh. How far along is she now?" was that even the right question? God, conversation was hard. And why were these biscuits so damn messy?

Seth looked up to the roof as though he was counting in his head. "Well, she's supposed to be a couple months, but my mom thinks that because of the wolf gene the baby is growing quicker. And Sam's getting anxious. It's weird being in his head. Leah doesn't phase much anymore..."

Was I the only one to think 'phase' was some kind of noise a laser made or something? Possibly. Oh, right, I was supposed to add water to the crushed biscuits to make them stick. Or was it butter... maybe both. Oh, sugartit. Cakes are better anyway. Passing the failed attempt back over to Quil, I noticed the custard bowl was empty already and set it in the sink, getting new ingredients from the fridge and cupboard. Unfortunately for me, the flour bag was on the top shelf—probably when Charlie put it away for me last time—and I struggled to get it. "Here," Seth said at the same time Quil said, with crumbs falling from around his mouth "Jeez" and they both crossed arms to reach above me. "Seth, you're still tiny. Besides, Bella likes looking at my guns!"

"I'm not tiny! Leah says I'm growing faster than any of you did!"

"And yet you still lack chest hair. Or facial hair. Jeez, do you even lift?"

"Guys," I tried, noticing with horror that Quils' fingertips were moving the bag closer to the edge. But it was lost on them. And it didn't help I was caged in by their two bodies in a parody of help but now a male stand off. Ugh.

"I lift. Amy says my muscles are big," Seth snaps. I'm trying to find a way to slip between them to get out of the mess that is bound to happen.

"Quil, you really shou-

"Whose Amy? I didn't know boys could be called Amy."

"She's a girl at my school, you jerk and—

"Uh, guys, really, the flour is about to—

And before I can even raise my voice, the bag tips over, open edge first and spills in a white cloud around our heads. The boys snap into action and leap out of the way, but it's too late. Quil has a good portion on his hair and shoulders while poor Seth is covered—from his long lashes, to his shoulders, to his shoes. I, however, can feel it on my scalp and arms. We all blink, looking at one another. And then Quil starts laughing. I remember his laugh from before he was a wolf or pack and used to hang around with Jacob in the garage and how it was utterly contagious. It's an outright gut wrenching belly laugh and soon Seth and I are laughing right along with him.

"Oh my God, we look like we've been nose diving in a crack pile," Quil gasps and I slip on the powder, butt hitting the tiles. "Sugartit!" I curse. The laughter increases volume and soon Seth is laughing so hard there are wet murky white lines running from his eyes to his chin.

While we slow down, to a point, I attempt to stand and fill the sink with water and throw in the wash cloths for good measure.

"Dude, doesn't flour make your hair die or something?" Seth asks, shaking like a dog, another white cloud settling like dust around him. I think long and hard about it. Maybe. Anything was possible.

"Aw, I hope not... I don't think the ladies could stay away if I was bald," Quil waggles his eyebrows, which are salt and pepper coloured amongst the flour.

"Oh Quil," I sigh dramatically "I don't know how I manage to keep my hands off you, some days."

Seth snorts, which then turns to a sneeze.

"So... what are you making food for, anyway?" Quil asks as he grabs the broom and Seth grabs one of the wet cloths, working viscously on his hair.

"Um.."

'Well, you see, I wanted to make Jacob custard pie because he loved custard as a kid and we made mud pies so it might be a symbol or something from me saying that I love him without words while our dads eat pizza in the next room and drink beer. But he might not notice. Cake would work, right?'

"Billy likes custard pie," I lied horribly. But Quil took it none the less, frowning at tiled floor as he swept and swept.

By this point, Seth had settled for dunking his head into the sink, cold water and all, and felt around for the tap blindly. Quil noticed this, as well, and smirked as he poked Seth in the backside with the broom.

"Hey!" Seth yelped, jerking up and hitting his head on the tap—but, of course, fate decided I wasn't causing enough problems on my own with being clumsy and as luck would have it, the tap made a horrible cracking sound as it met Seths' skull. And then the kitchen was flooding.

"Holy sugar cubes!" I crowed, horrified as the stream poured higher and higher.

"Do something!" Quil shouted.

"That's a lot of water," Seth blinked blearily.

I put my hands over the spray, but all that did was soak my front.

"Turn the water off!" I cried.

Quil leapt for it at the same time Seth moved just a little to the side, clutching the back of his head, and they crashed. "God damn it, Seth!" followed by "Man, that hurts!" but in the end Quil flicked off the water, ripped off his shirt and shoved it over the now spitting gaping hole where the tap had been. He grinned, as if a hero amongst damsels. But I ended up laughing all over again—the flour had created tan lines and his hair was grey at this point and the water had soaked the front of his pants.

"You look like a grandpa," I giggled at his confused stare.

And poor Seth, he had settled just for sitting on the soaked floor, frowning at the tiles. When he pulled his hand away from his head, there was blood.

Of course there was blood.

It could have been from laughing too hard, all the excitement and the sight of blood, but I fainted. My last thought before I went down was "nobody really likes cake anyway..."

* * *

Voices murmured softly in the kitchen and I lifted my groggy head from the couch to peer over the back. Somewhere between the kitchen and passing out, someone had moved me here and was nice enough to tuck a blanket over me. Flour still fell from my hair when I sat up.

Standing in the kitchen in cut-offs and looking exhausted was Sam. Seth and Quil were mopping up the water –Seth using the mop and Quil using the cloths—and their voices were still hushed and fast but I could make out a few choice words and eventually got the gist. Nonetheless, I listened harder to keep up.

"The tap was old anyway. I can call in to the workplace, get a replacement or something and fit it. But there's gonna be water damage on those cabinets... Seriously, what the hell happened?"

"Seth got stupid over a girl named Amy," Quil ribbed.

"What? No. It started because Quil was in my head when I phased this morning."

"And Bella saw him naked!" Quil added.

"What?" Sam spluttered.

"She didn't! Well, she almost did, but Jacob asked me to watch her last night and told me to go into her room and I wanted to keep in contact so I stayed a wolf, but then her dad woke up and—

Sam waved a hand quickly. "Alright, okay, calm down kid." then he sighed. And looked over at me. Something told me he'd known I was awake for a while now.

"Hey, Bella. You alright?"

I nodded. "Um. Yeah. What'd I miss?"

"Not much. But these two are gonna help tidy up and get your tap fixed before Charlie comes back, I can promise you," he aimed a look at the two who cringed under the heavy glare.

"Why aren't you at home resting?" I asked timidly, trying not to get tangled in the sheets.

"All healed now. And Emily's out with her sister shopping. She basically kicked me out of the house for the day," he frowned. And I could sympathise—it must be hard to be away from her, seeing as I often found myself missing Jacob so much it hurt.

"And I guess it's a good thing. The building company has a contract with a major business coming up and I was supposed to be at work a week ago."

I never knew he worked. I wondered, idly, where he found the time in between and felt bad for all the trouble I had caused. He'd no doubt been caught up on last nights incident. God, what a clusterf—udge that was...

"It's good to see you're alright," not that I would ever forget the image of him bleeding, Emily's red hands or the hard but equally scared look in Leah's eyes.

He looked at me for a long moment, nodded.

"I better call my dad..."

"Seth, you missed a spot," Quil cooed.

"Shut up," Seth hissed.

* * *

Before long, the kitchen was flooded with the sound of heavy rock filtering through staticy stereo speakers and there was the undeniable wet smell of wood. Sam had stripped down to his cut-offs and tucked his shirt into his pant pocket, while Quil and Seth helped bring in the supplies Sam had ordered in from work and set them down on the kitchen floor. It'd only taken a few short hours, but in the end there were three hulking figures working away in the kitchen, and two other men outside smoking a cigarette on a small break. I supposed there wasn't much they could do in the cramped space between the three, but they'd inspected the bathroom upstairs and checked any other water source.

"You've got termites in the laundry skirt boards," the smaller one said once he'd found me watching from the hall, unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. "There's some cheap planks of wood we've got laying around back at the heap, so we'll measure the room and see what we can do. But some vinegar and lime should drown them in the meantime and we'll suck them up later with a vacuum when we rip the boards out."

I was flabbergasted—not only had I not noticed the termites, but they were doing all of this for free on our part. I couldn't accept it and shook my head slowly "No, that's fine, I'm sure Charlie and I can—

The bigger one smiled, and his smile reminded me of Embry. "Look, it's no straw off our backs, really. The spares we've got laying around needs to be used sometime and we've had it sitting in the shed for a while now. And besides, Charlies a good man, and you're a good kid."

"That and Sam's giving us a nice little raise when we start on this contract," the smaller one added cheekily.

"Only because you're both such charmers," Sam snarked lightly from the doorway. He smiled at me.

"Hey, we're not gonna be done for a while yet. And you and your dad are headed to Jacobs later, right?"

I realised he must have gathered this from Seth. Damn wolf perks.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well, why don't you head into town for a bit? We've got to shut off the water lines and start ripping stuff out of walls, but if I guessed right this place will be back in working order tomorrow afternoon."

"That quick?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, we've got five capable guys here and equipment from the company just lying around. Shouldn't take longer than that."

I was touched—Sam had reached out a hand and people had answered, willing to lend a hand just as easily. A part of me, maybe a darker part, was worrying that the boot would drop any moment. That maybe it was all a big joke. But Sam was genuine.

I pulled him to the side while the rest of the guys debated over if they should use tiles instead of wood for the side skirts.

"Sam, really, this is too much."

"What?"

"All this," I gestured to the kitchen. "Look, I can pay you, I've still got some money in my account and—

Sam grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Bella, breathe."

I did.

"This may seem like a lot, but it's nothing compared to what you went through when the Cullens were here before. I was the first wolf to phase and I knew, I should have protected you, not just my own people, but I didn't. If I had stepped in, maybe I could have prevented what happened..." his eyes were distant, as if remembering a particularly bad memory. His hands dropped to his sides. "When I found you... It doesn't matter now. All that matters is you're okay, you're an imprint, and that means you're family. I know you would do the same for us, if given the chance. Just let us help you."

His eyes dropped to something on my cheek and I wiped at it hastily. I hadn't realised I'd been crying.

"Now get on out of here so we can work," he chided.

"Sam," I called when I reached the front door, keys in hand and wearing a favourite hoodie.

"Thanks. For... this, and everything else."

Of course, it took me a few minutes to realise while driving I still had flour in my hair.

"Sugartit..."

* * *

**[Long A/N or me basically kissing ass because I am a terrible human being. Or bean.]**

Oh. My. God. Can you believe it took me this long just to come up with this? THIS? I don't even know how I feel about it. Sorry about the delay. I blame the plot bunny. Or plot fox. Yes, fox. Damn tricky thing.

It also left a couple of new starters for my other fanfiction account (when I start it) and boy oh boy, am I excited—although I have to admit, I thought long and hard about it and it seems that I can't start a new account until I've finished this fanfiction. Damn you, aqua scum!

I understand why some of you have given up, and I wish you the best of luck with more authors who set their promises in stone (I prefer jelly, it's delicious) and I'm thankful you stayed with me and kept cheering me on despite how I've been throughout this whole thing.

To those of you who stayed, I'm even more thankful. I never knew that so many of you would and it breaks my heart how I've strung you all along and left you bone dry while I sorted my life out without a word.

You're all beautiful, wonderfully amazing people, and I hope we can all finish this thing together. (… Ha! Gaaaaay!)

Anyway! To clarify, once How To is over and done with, this account will remain open, but nothing more will come of it.

Love, peace and chicken grease, my minions!

**[Don't forget to tip your waitress! Unless she spat in your drink...]**


End file.
